


Part of your world

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Disney Aus [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of singing here and there, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bokuto and Kuroo as Flounder and Sebastian, Disney Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Prince Miya Osamu only wants to travel the seven seas, free from the confines of the court.Prince Akaashi Keiji only wants to see what was up above the sea, to lie on the sand and be part of that world.Little Mermaid Au of OsaAka.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Disney Aus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743604
Comments: 32
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite a bad writer's block and combined with having so much uni work for the past month, I didnt have any time to get into any fanfiction. Then I read a Mulan au and damn, that got me wanting to write a Little Mermaid AU I had in my mind for ages and thought now would be a good time to write it out. Always wanted to do an OsaAka Disney AU fufufu. 
> 
> Not sure how often I will be posting but should be every three days so about twice a week. Might be generous and post more often but we'll see.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The silence of the sea was broken as a large wooden vessel surged through its waters. Several sea creatures ducked out of the way as it passed, eager to ensure their safety as the loud voices of men echoed across the expanse.

“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and its hey to the starboard, heave ho.”

Osamu let the voices wash over him as he clung onto the side of the ship, breathing in the salty sea air just as he heard someone chucking buckets of vomit starboard. Atsumu was laughing as he thumped the back of their trusted advisor and resident germaphobe and hater of all things to do with the sea, Sakusa Kiyoomi. The man’s face was a sickly green as he heaved for what must have been the fifth time since thye ventured out that morning and he doesn’t seem to be stopping.

“Isnt this wonderful? Out in the open sea, surrounded by nothing but the water and imagination…” he sighed as he took in a gulp of air. One thing Osamu had inherited from the late king was his trait of loving the sea; which ended up being the reason he was now dead never to be found ever again. Osamu had been too young to remember his father’s passing; now a young man of 17 and free of the bounds of the throne, Osamu was taking every chance he could to explore the seas until the day he is married off.

“Omi-omi, you know you didn’t have to come with us,” Atsumu, Osamu’s idiotic older twin brother and heir to the throne of Inarizaki murmured as he thumped their advisors back. Sakusa gave one final heave before snatching the handkerchief out of Atsumu’s grasp, swiping his mouth with it before tossing it out into the ocean with a vengeance.

“Hey! My grandmother made that for me!” Atsumu yelled as Sakusa scowled, “And I have you know that once something is in the air of this infernal space, they are contaminated and need to be disposed off.”

“Come on laddie! Loosen up! Its not all the time you get such beautiful skies and seas as this!” one of the crew members grinned as he gave Sakusa a slap on the back, nearly sending the advisor into the sea. Sakusa shuddered as he quickly tried to cleanse himself from his touch, Atsumu holding out a bottle of sanitiser that the man quickly grabbed and began rubbing all over himself. Osamu didn’t pay heed towards their advisor, instead turning to see a group of his men hauling the nets up to reveal a catch.

“Wow, what a catch we have today! King Triton really must be smiling on us today!” a crewmate grinned as Osamu wondered, “Who now?”

“My prince, the King of the Seas, said to control everything out there, King Triton. He controls the Seven Seas with his trident and rules the oceans, making sure that we have safe passage.

“Don’t listen to his nonsense. There is no such thing as merpeople…” Sakusa began to trail off just as a sailor slapped a stil flailing fish into his face, “Well I will have you good sir know that I have seen mermaids a few times in my lifetime and they got hot ones too! Babes with big chests wearing nothing but seashells…”

“Get it out of my face!” Sakusa roared as he smacked the man’s hand away. The fish decided to give Sakusa’s face a few slaps before splashing into the waters pillow, causing the man to let out a scream of panic and anger as Atsumu and Osamu roared with laughter.

“Did you see his face, Samu? The fish did a damn tap dance…”

“Don’t… Tsumu.. do you want him to…”

“Alright you two. Once we get back to shore, you’re going to go through every single proposal that you two idiots decided to not go through for the past week in full detail and write back a response!”

“Omi-kun! So mean! We have about a thousand to go through (Not kidding here. The twins are famous),” Atsumu wailed as Sakusa shot him a glare, “Unless you prefer to swim with the fishes, be my guest.”

As Atsumu was laid siege by Sakusa’s fists and jabs, Osamu turned to gaze out at the sea, his eyes scanning the dark waters below as he propped his chin under his hand, sighing as he thought, “Merpeople, eh?”

Little did he know that down below, two merman were on their way for an adventure, one of them with gunmetal eyes that shone in the sun and dark hair as black as the abyss looking up wondering what life was out of the sea.


	2. Hunting for treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going crazy writing this story and rewatching the animated movie. Ahh brings so much memories about watching it as a kid sigh...
> 
> Also, who knew trying to assign fish tails to each person would be so freaking difficult? I keep trying to google types of fish and seeing which one would suit who best but damn, its tough!!!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Down in the depths below, was the kingdom of the merpeople. Thought to be part of myths and legends, they live in peace and harmony, living out their lives in the seas. The merpeople were a very relaxed bunch, often spending their days having fun swimming in the oceans or, on days such as today, watching the children of King Triton perform.

A throng of merpeople swam towards the Royal Palace, chattering in excitement to see the princes and princesses sing. The sons and daughters of the King were beautiful; everyone would kill to have their hand in marriage and if luck were to have it, one such person was still yet to be married off.

As the guests began to calm down, the lights dimmed as a line of soldiers gathered in the front. Puffing his chest out proudly, the tiny court announcer, who was a tiny seahorse, squeaked out the arrival of the King, announcing his arrival as the lights shone at a large entrance. Without further ado, the man of the hour entered with a wave and smile, his carriage pulled by a trio of dolphins as his subjects screamed his name. He glided over towards his seat, settling in just as screams and cheers erupted from below as his advisor, the young Kuroo Tetsurou swam in, smiling and waving at the crowd like the local celebrity he was. The youngest ever person to become court advisor, the young merman was dashing and never failed to snatch away someone’s heart with his catlike smile.

Sometimes Triton wished he didn’t hire the man despite how good he was advising him and keeping tabs on his youngest son.

“Kuroo! I want to marry you!” more than one person, both men and women screamed as Kuroo smirked. He blew a kiss at the crowd as the crowd went wild, squeals of joy erupting as he swam to his King’s side, giving him a bow as the King sighed, “Kuroo, I know you are popular but can you focus on the task at hand.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I would hate to see Keiji’s grand moment being ruined by my dashing looks,” he wiggled his eyebrows as Triton felt a muscle pulling in him. While his children had been exceptionally good, Keiji was something to work with given how he often spent his days wandering around colleting bis and bobs around the ocean. As much as he liked his son enjoying his freedom, he wished he would take his head out of the clouds once in a while and actually do as he was told.

“Don’t worry! He promised he would be here. Bokuto even made sure he was up and dragged him out of bed this morning!” Kuroo beamed as he straightened his bow, smirk playing on his lips as Triton sighed, “Very well. If you will.”

“Sir yes sir,” Kuroo smirked as he swam towards the conductor’s podium, landing with ease as he whipped out his conductor’s baton. He turned to the orchestra team, giving them a once over before raising his hand into the air before bringing it down, the orchestra striking up a tune as a row of clams rose into the air, opening up to reveal the princes and princess of the Fukurodani court.

They burst into song as the crowd ohhed and clapped, Kuroo grinning as he continued to conduct. He had trained these young merpeople to perfection; after all, he didn’t graduate from university with several degrees and finished military school at age 18 for no reason. He had picked up music on a whim since that was just about one of the few things that Keiji said he didn’t mind doing and the King was desperate for him to even get any sort of social interaction other than his mad best friend of an owl, Bokuto Koutarou. While the boy was a member of the noble Bokuto family, the King didn’t exactly like the idea of having the boisterous boy screaming into his son’s ear every time he spoke.

“To sing a song Kuroo Tetsurou wrote, his voice is like a bell, he’s our brother, Kei… where the heck is he?” they shrieked as the largest clam in the centre opened up to reveal an empty turquoise cushions. Gasps and shrieks rang across the room as King Triton growled, energy crackling off him as a one very scared Kuroo turned to face him, sweat beading down his brows as he let out a squeak.

“Oops?”

…

“Keiji! Come look at this! Look what I found!” Bokuto chirped as he swam ahead, Keiji sighing as he tried to keep up with him. normally he would hate to be swimming out here among the shipwrecks that littered the bottom of the ocean floor but today was an exception. He had absolutely no intention to take part in the ridiculous recital that Kuroo had cooked up just to show that he could do something. He would rather much be reading all the books he had stored up from his little adventures with Bokuto and Kuroo. As much as the two of them annoyed him to death, they had been the reason he was able to pick up fascinating books all about the human world that made him wish to one day see it for himself.

“Keiji! Check it out! Isn’t that cool?!” Bokuto yelled as he dragged the younger merman ahead, pointing up at a large shipwreck that sat on top of a small hill. The windows to the structure had been smashed, its sails ripped probably from the storm that had sunk it in the first place. Bokuto swam excitedly as Keiji checked their surroundings, praying that they wouldn’t get hauled back by the royal guards once Kuroo’s plan to keep the King at bay fails or worse… get eaten by sharks.

“Keiji! This way! This way!” Bokuto hooted as Keiji sighed, swimming over to the older merman just as Bokuto got himself wedged in a porthole. His silver blue kujaku butterfly tail flicked as he tried to squeese in, the movement not helping him to free himself at all as Keiji all but sighed, moving to give the merman a rough push as he tumbled inside, Keiji slipping in after him.

“Aw thanks Keiji! I knew I was gaining weight!” Bokuto laughed as Keiji shimmied in after him, entering the ship as he took in the sight around him. Most of the human’s furniture still remained intact, desks strewn around and the occasional human trinkets littering the space. Up ahead was a large window, showing them the outside world as Bokuto dashed around, trying to search for trinkets as Keiji swam slowly after him. Often he found himself marvelling at how humans managed to create such vessels that allows to travel above water; perhaps in the future, they may even be able to travel underwater too.

“Hey hey hey Keiji! Check this out! I wonder what Konoha would make out of this!” Bokuto yelled as he picked up what appeared to be a metal object in the air. keiji swam nearer, making out three prongs sticking out of a long piece of metal, his mind already going places to what it could do just as a shadow passed outside. He turned his head to see a dark shape moving through the water, Bokuto’s humming filling the air as he continued to dig through the desk when Keiji muttered, “Bokuto-san, I think we should go.”

“Aww come on Keiji! We’re just getting to the good…” before Bokuto could finish his sentence, there was a loud crash as the windows shattered, a large shark battering through it as Keiji snatched Bokuto by the hand and swam for their lives. The shark showed no intention in letting its prey go as they quickly bolted out of the ship, Bokuto letting out a string of curses as he got stuck again in the porthole and Keiji had to use all of his strength to push him through. The younger merman barely got through as the shark smashed through the rotten wood, giving chase as they circles what remained of the mast.

“Why are we going in circles?” Keiji called as Bokuto yelled, “I don’t know! Trying to make him dizzy maybe?” Bokuto swam to the top as Keiji felt teeth grazing his tail, the younger merman letting out a cry as he swam as fast as he could. Bokuto let out a yell as he broke off one of the rotten wood to smash it into the shark, the shark still giving chase as the wood stuck in between its teeth, the two mermen swimming when Keiji spotted an anchor at the bottom, glittering in the darkness as he yelled, “Bokuto-san, this way!”

“Alright!” Bokuto yelled as they swam for it, Bokuto getting the drift as they dove. Both of them shot through the anchor, Bokuto letting out a whoop of triumph that he managed to fit through it as the shark ran through it, its head getting stuck as Bokuto made a face at it.

“Awww, this the whittle shark get stuck! Hey hey hey, whose the boss now?” he grinned as Keiji sighed, “Bokuto-san,lets go.” The shark snapped its jaws at them as they took to the surface, Keiji’s heart hammering as he thought about breaking the surface of the water once more as they took to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont kill me for not making Bokuto and Kuroo a fish and a crab respectively (they're too hot to not make them mermen!!!! I've been dying to make an au of mermen Bokuto and Kuroo for ages!).
> 
> Also, I decided for Akaashi to be called Keiji since Akaashi is his last name and all that jazz. Man I had to stop myself from writing Akaashi all the time, so used to calling him that omg...
> 
> Fun fact : I am also in the process of writing an IwaOi Lion King au (dont murder me for trying to imagine them as animals in the movie but imagine, IwaOi as balls of fur and fluff kyahhhh!!!!). Should be out in a couple of hours. Wanna guess who is Scar and Rafiki fufufufu.
> 
> Next chapter is up tomorrow!


	3. Talk with your friendly neighbourhood seagull pal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking pissed about my assignment now that we've finally entered November which is the D month to die, so what better way then to update? I'm so freaking done with real life now...
> 
> OsaAka, save my soul!!!!

Konoha the seagull had a pretty much boring life; he woke up, he ate, he lazed around his tiny island, and went to sleep. Cycle repeats.

The only reason he hadn’t gone cuckoo was from the frequent visits of what he calls the disaster trio from the depths below, always bringing him some trinkets to examine that he often comes up with stupid explanations for. Just because he could go on land, doesn’t mean he knew every damn thing those humans made! Half of the things he was shown shouldn’t even be working in the first place.

Speaking of which, he caught sight of none other than Bokuto Koutarou, resident hyper undersea owl and Prince Keiji. If Konoha had been born a merman, he might have even tried for his hand if he could. The boy was beautiful; uxious black curls, gunmetal eyes that pierce into your soul and did he mention the chest that he sported, sweet…

“Earth to Konoha! Are you ok?” Bokuto’s fist connected with Konoha’s head as the seagull squawked. Snapping out of his reverie, he turned to see the two merman had came to a stop in front of his island, a bag full of trinkets in Akaashi’s hand as the gull tried to give a smile.

“Well well well. Welcome back to my humble abode! What can I do for you today on this pleasant Sunday morning?” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Keiji who handed the bag to Bokuto, who in return almost stabbed Konoha in the face as he showed him a silver object. Why the heck humans made such a dangerous thing, Konoha could never phantom.

“Hey hey hey, what do you think this does?” Bokuto asked as Konoha gently pried the object away from the merman and examined it, raking his brain for whatever explanation he could come up with this stupid thing was invented. Both mermen looked intently at him as the seagull finally snapped his fingers, grinning as he announced, “Hm, what you got here is a dinglehopper!”

“A what now?” Keiji asked as Konoha ruffled his feathers, “Well, this little baby here is used for humans to do their hair. See?” He made a show to twirling his hair and making it come up into a big puff, Bokuto hooting and clapping his hands in delight as Konoha handed it back to him. The mermen was quick to empty his bag, Konoha going through each thing and basically coming up with a wealth of bullshit that both mermen eagerly took in. If their third member, Kuroo had been here, Konoha was very sure the sly cat would have seen through what he was saying.

“And what about this?” Bokuto asked as he held out a pipe in front of him. Konoha took a glance at it before picking it up. He pretended to examine it, walking around his island as he let out small little hums before grinning.

“Well what you got here is a banded, bulbous, snarfblat.” Bokuto’s eyes shone with wonder at the revelation of the object in front of him while Keiji didn’t seem to be buying it. The seagull decided to go the distance and began explaining what the object was, random nonsense coming thorugh his nose as he grinned.

“Well, the snarfblat dates back to prehistoric times, when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make some fine music! Allow me,” Konoha grinned as he blew into the pipe, causing some plants to sprout from inside in a shower of seawater. He coughed as he brought the pipe away from him, hacking his throat just as Bokuto went pale, his jaw dropping as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

“Music. Oh shit. The concert. The concert was today. Oh shit, Kuroo is gonna kill me…”

…

When Keiji and Bokuto arrived at the Royal Palace, a sheepish looking Kuroo was standing beside King Triton, who was fuming as he saw his youngest son swimming into the room. Kuroo mouthed to them “I tried” as Keiji sighed, resigning himself to his fate as his father began to bombard him with a mountain of questions.

“I just don’t know what to do with you, young man.”

“Sorry, I forgot…”

“This happens every single time. Do you know how much your siblings and Kuroo put into the practice, how much time and effort everyone wasted to ensure you debuted…” the words flew over Keiji’s head as the King continued to speak, his eyes gazing out of the windows into the ocean as he sighed.

“It wasn’t as if I wanted to sing.”

“Come on, Keiji! You need to have something to do! You can’t be married off at this rate considering the only thing you can do is… is…”

“But Your Majesty! Keiji isn’t useless at all!” Bokuto snapped as he stood in between his best friend and his King. The King’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead as the merman spoke, his silvery tail swishing in the water as he said, “Sure, we get chased by sharks a lot and do get lost until it is quite late, but we find all kind of cool shit! I mean just today, Konoha was telling us about how we could use a dinglehopper to do our hair and man, the way his hair became so cool….”

“Wait what?!” the King boomed as Bokuto clamped a hand over his mouth, Kuroo face palming beside the King. The King turned to the source of the noise, Kuroo quickly hiding his hand behind his back and beginning to whistle out of tune as the King groaned, “How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot go to the surface! I don’t want you to be snagged by those fishhooks those humans use. You could have been seen by those…. Those… barbarians!”

“Father! Enough! I don’t see why you are still so prejudiced towards them! They have done nothing to me!”

“Not yet! One of their ships killed your mother when you were younger! Don’t you know the horrors the humans can unleash! Their vessels can crush us in a blink of an eye! Do you think I want to see my precious son getting stabbed or killed by one of them?”

“I’m seventeen years old! I’m not a child anymore!” Keiji yelled as King Triton rose from his seat, energy crackling from his Trident as he roared, “Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, young man! As long as you live under my ocean, you obey my rules and that’s that!”

…

Unknown to the two mermen swimming on their way home they did not realise the two eels hidden in the shadows of the corrals, twin snickers leaving their lips as their master watched from beyond. Suna Rintarou, the sea witch and former court advisor to the King watched as Keiji and Bokuto swam back home, anger boiling within him as he thought of the days he used to be in the court, surrounded by revelry and finesse. Just because of one mistake, of him not being able to protect the queen, he had been cast out to rot in the caves outside of the city.

The witch stirred as he reached out for some shrimp, his fingers picking at them to grasp onto one and pop it into his mouth. He blanched as he swallowed it, never quite used to it after eating such luxurious food back in the palace. As he stared into the crystal ball in front of him, further anger boiled within him as he saw the beautiful prince swim, not having a care in the world as Suna’s heart clenched.

If he had remained behind, Keiji would have been all his. He watched the boy grow up into a fine man, desired by many others. His father had no qualms on who he married, as long as they were of the noble court and Suna was in the best position. If he had married the prince, he could have all the riches in the world and secure his future well. If only the queen hadn’t been so stupid to not notice the damn ship coming their way…

Suna sighed as he dropped himself from his perch, his shimmery lionfish tail shimmering in the darkness. Jewelry adorned his tail as he moved, his hands moving along the crystal ball as he whispered to it.

“Hurry home, little prince. Makki. Matsun. Keep a close watch on him. he might just be the key to Triton’s undoing.” Suna let a smile curl on his lips as the scene faded away, his mind already cooking up a plan to find a way to win his way back to the palace, and even the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont kill me for making Suna the bad guy; I mean, he would make a pretty hot and mean Ursula fufufu. Had a hell of a time trying to do his character design arghhh! I literally had to think between keeping the tentacles, giving him a shark tail with shark teeth until finally settling for the lionfish tail. Of course we can't forget Makki and Matsun but I was pretty much at a lose for who to pick.
> 
> Gonna go to bed and dream sweet nothings of OsaAka and SakuAtsu.
> 
> Happy Halloween guys!


	4. Part of your world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagining Keiji singing Part of you world just makes the fangirl within me squeal so hard. Also, fun fact when trying to make which ship to be the main ones in this story, I nearly did KuroKen since there was a video of Kenma's VA, Yuki Kaji singing Part Of Your World on youtube and damn it sounded gorgeous. But heck, OsaAka rights right?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Knew I would find you two here,” Kuroo sighed as he rolled the boulder over the entrance to the cave. He gave a grin into the mirror that was put right in front, giving his bedhead a once over before swimming over to where Bokuto was busy popping some of their latest trinkets into some cups. Keiji was lying on his back, a book in his hand as Kuroo peeked above him.

Kuroo had to admit but they had managed to amass quite a large amount of junk over the years. Books were piled up hapzardly in one corner of the room, some pages floating in the water as another pile of random stuff was piled next to it. What was supposed to be human jewellery had been thrown into crates in the side, metal wares lined up in rows along the shelves lining the walls. Several human paintings that somehow managed to survive their wreckage were hung up along the walls, some of the images making Kuroo’s skin crawl as he wondered how on earth some of them even work.

How did fire burn?

“You know I told you that the concert was today.”

“And I told you that I wasn’t interested.”

“Come on. Just cooperate with me for once, Keiji! It was the king’s freaking birthday concert for crying out loud and not to mention it was also the day you were supposed to meet Princess Mika of the Nohebi kingdom…”

“For the final time, I am not interested in music. Not interested in marriage. None of that. Got it! Just get that into my father’s head!” Keiji growled as he chucked the book at Kuroo’s face, barely missing him and hitting Bokuto in the tail. The merman let out a yowl, dropping a candlestand onto Kuroo’s head and getting it stuck in his hair as the advisor let out a sigh.

“I know you hate the idea of getting married as much as the next merman but come on, you know you have to find someone eventually…”

“You know I don’t want to, ok? Sometimes, I just wish… if only he could understand. I just don’t see things the way he does. I don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things…” Keiji gazes at the room around him, surrounded by the treasures they had collected over the years. As time went past and Kuroo began to focus more on being a court advisor, he had been left with Bokuto who had the attention span of a seaslug and often than not wanted nothing more than to cause trouble around the city. Keiji would often be left to his own devices, lying around and reading whatever books he had obtained from the surface and imagining himself up there with the humans, dancing and singing in the sun. He raised a hand as he swishes the water around him, creating patterns with his hands as he whispered.

“Look at this stuff. Isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete. Wouldn’t you think I’m the guy who has everything?”

“Uh yeah?” Bokuto asked as Keiji sighed, “But who cares. No big deal. I want more.” At this, he gazes up at the opening above him, the light from the outside world shining into their little cave as he sighs, “I want to be where the people are. I want to see them singing and dancing, strolling about on what they call.. feet.” He gave his fins a wiggle to emphasise before swimming up to Kuroo, pulling him into a small dance as Bokuto yelped, “Hey, don’t dance without me!”

“Flipping your fins you don’t get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a, whats that word again?” Keiji pouted as he tried to remember the word as Kuroo smirked, “Street?”

“Exactly.”

“Out where they walk, out where they run, out where they stay all day in the sun. What would I give, wish I could be part of that world. What would I give, if I could live out of these waters. What would I pay to spent the day warm on the sand…” he let’s go of Kuroo as he swims to the top of the cavern, running his hand along the wall as he sighed, “Bet you on land, they understand and they do not reprimand their youngest sons. Bright young men, sick of swimming, ready to stand.”

“When is it my turn. Wouldn’t I love to explore the shore above?” Keiji raised his hand towards the sun, the object glistening in the surface of his palm as he closes his fist, imagining for a moment the feeling known as ‘burning’ that supposedly came from something hot as he whispers, “Out of the sea. Wish I could be, part of that world.” He closes his eyes, imagining the feeling of the sun on his skin and being able to walk. How he wished he could live life away from the sea...

“Hey, whats that?” Bokuto yells as Keiji opens his eyes. At first, he thought he still had them shut considering how dark it was but as his eyes adjusted, he saw a dark object moving in the distance. His heart began to race as he squeezed out into the open and began swimming upwards, Kuroo yelling at him to come back as he broke the surface for the second time that day to the sound of explosions and light filling the air.

“Wow! What the heck is going on?” Bokuto yelped as he popped up next to him, Kuroo’s head following suit as the man groaned, “Oh shit. Humans. We better get out of here… oi Keiji! Come back here dammit!” Keiji had swum ahead, too lost in what was happening in front of him to bother with the Royal Advisor as he swam. His mind was too focused to find out what was happening, he had never seen a real human before or even a ship. The only ones he had seen were, well… dead.

He came to the wooden hull of the ship, running his hands along the sides as he heaved himself to a small opening. As he did, he was hit with a blast of music as men danced around, singing and playing some instruments that Keiji didn’t recognise as he heard someone shouting, “Happy birthday, twins!”

“Ya know, you could just say directly to whichever one of us but oh well,” a blonde haired man grinned as he held up a dark haired man whose face was flushed red and green. The man gave a giggle before moving to where Keiji was, a trail of vomit following after him as Keiji held his nose. The man wiped his mouth as his blonde haired comrade hauled him back on board, thumping his back as he whispered, “There there Omi. You’re alright.”

“Stupid Tsumu. Giving me alcohol knowing I am also sea sick. Are you trying to kill me?”

“Come on! Not all the time I turn seventeen!” the prince pouted as someone smacked him upside the head.

“Oi, Tsumu! Don’t go killing Sakusa now! If he dies, I don’t know who is going to handle you until you get married.”

“So mean, Samu!” Atsumu, the blonde haired man from earlier yelled as another… wait, was Keiji seeing double? A man identical to Atsumu stepped in his field of vision but while the first man had made Keiji want to puke for being loud, this one made his heart go boom.

He looked identical to Atsumu except for the fact he had grey hair. His mouth was pulled into a smile as he banged his twin on the back before shouting for someone to carry the dark haired man (he assumed it was Omi-san) below deck to rest as the party went in full swing. Atsumu gulped down a swig of a liquid from a bottle containing what Keiji believed to be ‘wine’ before pulling his brother in for a dance, the two of them beginning to do a step sequence as Keiji watched in awe.

So this was what dancing on human legs looked like.

“Oya oya oya? What do we have here?” Kuroo grinned as he perched himself next to Keiji. Keiji cursed the cat for always intruding on him, the man giving him a sly grin as Bokuto joined his side with a loud yell, “Oya oya? What did I miss?”

“Shut it you two! You want us to get caught?” Keiji hissed as Osamu turned to his direction. He quickly gave the two other mermans jabs into their sides, sending them tumbling back into the ocean with twin yells that were luckily drowned out by the large booms going off in the sky. Keiji quickly moved to hide at the side as Osamu leaned over the side to check out the noise, his eyes scanning the darkness as Keiji took him in.

He had the most beautiful onyx eyes he had ever seen. The wind whipped through his hair, Osamu moving to run his fingers through them as Keiji heart a loud booming sound in his ears. He could barely hear what was going on when the beginnings of rain began to pelt onto his skin, sending shivers down his spine as lightining crackled in the distance.

"Hey Samu! Come and look at the painting I commisioned for you!" Atsumu yelled as he whipped off the cloth covering a large painting of the prince. Keiji felt his heart nearly shatter from squealing as he saw how beautiful the prince looked in the picture. Osamu gave a squawk as he tried to cover the painting, giving his brother a kick in the shin as he yelled how he absolutely refused to have another portrait of his in the palace. 

“Oi Keiji! We better get out of here! Things are looking too good now!” Kuroo yelled as another bolt of lightning streaked through the sky. Keiji didn’t catch the rest he was saying as the men on board began to yell at each other, Osamu turning just as his brother shouted, “Shit, Samu! Duck!”

Keiji barely had time to duck as a bolt of lightning struck the boat, flames exploding into the sky as he crashed into the ocean. He spun in the water for a while before moving to break the surface once more, turning to see that the large vessel that was lively and full with celebration earlier now in flames. Men were shouting to each other to put out the flames, desperate to save the ship as Osamu shouted, “Everyone, abandon ship!”

“Wait! Omi is still inside sleeping!” Atsumu yelled as he dashed below deck, his twin unable to stop him as crew members began to jump offboard. Osamu cursed as he dove below deck, trying to find his twin just as the mast collapsed on top of them, the flames spreading around as he yelled, “Tsumu!”

“Coming!” Atsumu yelled as he managed to haul a very drunk and knocked out Sakusa above deck, his twin grabbing the advisor under the armpits and pulling him up. Atsumu followed suit, coughing as the smoke rose into the air. Luckily for them they were close to the shore but the sea was unforgiving; as long as you’re within its range, it would not let you go so easily.

“Your highnesses!” crewmembers shouted as Osamu tossed Sakusa into the water. The man woke up with a sputter, gagging as crewmembers hauled him into the boat just as a loud explosion rocked the ship.

“Shit. Tsumu, go!” Osamu yelled as he pushed his brother offboard. The older Miya gave a yell as his feet met with frigid waters, spluttering as he turned to see his younger brother getting engulfed by flames. He could only scream and yell as he was hauled onto the rescue boats, the vessel they had just been partying on sinking into the depths of the ocean as rain pelted onto them.

“Samu!” he screamed as he tried to claw his way back into the ocean. Sakusa held him back, preventing him from diving into the water to save his brother as the older prince sobbed.

Little did he know that a certain black haired prince was now swimming towards the shore with the younger Miya in his arms, his breath raged as he used all of his strength to haul him to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating to continue my Lion King IwaOi fanfic or to just start an IwaOi Tarzan fic. Or I might just do an AtsuIwa Tokyo Ghoul fanfic but I have no idea how to make them meet and everything ahhhhh!!!!


	5. Wish I could be part of your world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went mad and began writing a Miya twins centric Captain America the Winter Soldier au. Man I feel like I'm digging myself a grave here haha!
> 
> This chapter was one of my favourites to write and I just kept thinking how sweet it was the entire time fufu.

Keiji sighed as he watched Osamu lying on his back, his eyes closed as his chest remained still. He reached out, wanting to feel for a heartbeat but not knowing where to start since human anotomy was something completely alien to him. Instead, he elected to just lean on an elbow and watch as the prince lay before him, taking in the sight of him as the golden rays of the sun shone down on his face.

“Hey! You survived! Wait a minute, is this guy dead?” Konoha squawked as he came down beside them, reaching to press the man’s foot against his ear as Keiji sighed. He was sure that that wasn’t the right way to check for a heartbeat but oh well, if Konoha insists…

“I’m not getting a heartbeat…” Konoha started just as Osamu stirred, his chest slowly rising and falling as Keiji felt his heart stutter. Underneath that soaked shirt were well defined pecs that even rivalled Bokuto’s and that was something considering he was the most well built person he had ever came across. Keiji reached out to brush Osamu’s hair from his face, wishing he could take a glimpse into those dark eyes that caught his heart as a voice hissed, “Oi, what are you doing?’

Kuroo and Bokuto popped up several feet from the shoreline, Bokuto’s head half submerged in the water as Kuroo growled, “Hey don’t go touching the human like that!Wwhat if he has germs or something?”

“Come on Kuroo! Just look at them and enjoy the moment,” Bokuto grinned next to him as he watched his best friend gazing at the prince with a face he had never seen before. This was the first time Keiji had shown this much emotion towards someone, and he had never once shown this emotion to anyone as long as he lived; love. Kuroo spluttered as Keiji raised a hand to touch Osamu’s face, the advisor prickling about the possibilities of the prince possibly getting contaminated with whatever germs Osamu had on him when Konoha landed on his head, sending him ducking under the water for a few brief moments as the bird grinned, “Come on. Watch and learn.”

As Kuroo peeked at the prince, he watched as Keiji gently sang to him, his voice calm and peaceful across the waves. The storm had receded to reveal cloudy skies that had rays of sunlight shining down on them. The waves lapped against the rocks, creating a gentle sound that brought out Keiji’s voice as he sang to his prince.

“What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk, where would we run. If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be… part of your world.”

“Samu! Samu, where the hell are you dammit?!” a voice cut through his song just as Keiji heard a cough underneath him. Osamu’s eyelids fluttered ever so slightly before landing on his face, a small smile forming on his lips as he whispered, “Beautiful.” Keiji felt his heart stutter as the sound of footsteps began trampling towards him, the prince quickly moving to jump back into the water and swimming towards his friends as Kuroo bonked him in the head.

“What the heck were you thinking? You could have been seen and who knows what happened to you?” he barked as Bokuto groaned before shoving his best friend’s head into the water. Kuroo let out a string of curses under the water as Keiji moved to lie on top of a boulder, the waves crashing around him to drown out the last words of his song.

“I don’t know when, I don’t know how. But I know something is starting right now. watch and you’ll see, someday I’ll be, part of your world.”

Bokuto could never forget the look in his eyes as they swam back to their underwater home and the smile that lingered on Keiji’s face as he retired to his chambers.

Ah, it must be nice to be in love.

…

Osamu only felt the cold wrapping around him as he tumbled through the water. Why did it have to end like this on his birthday? He loved the ocean to a fault so why would it be the one thing to claim his life just as he turned seventeen?

Ah, his father was not going to be happy meeting him in the afterlife so soon.

The water around him was dark, the only thing giving him light being the ornge flames that were slowly eating away at the ship that he had been singing and dancing on earlier. His lungs were heavy as they slowly began to fill with water, his limbs heavy and his back hurting from hitting the water too hard. His vision was already begin to swim as he saw something darting past him, a silvery tail coming in sight as he thought that he’s probably going to be shark food soon.

The last thing he remembered was seeing a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen before passing out.

_Osamu dreamed for a long time. He dreamed of the first time he had been out in sea with his father, who pointed out to the young prince of the various positions on deck and how to read the stars. The young prince had been so excited to pilot his own ship one day while his older brother moaned about wanting to get back on land. Both princes were nearly opposites of each other in the way how one of them loved the land while the other loved the sea._

_He dreamed of music in the sky as people sang, violins and cellos filling the night with a beautiful tune as people danced the night away. Osamu would weave among the crowd trying to get to the side of the deck, shimming past people to come to the side to stare out at the sea. The darkness of the sea never scared him, instead, if made him wonder of all the stories his father had told them as children of merpeople swimming in its depths, creatures that looked human but weren’t quite human at all._

A beautiful voice cut through his mind as he felt himself being pulled back to the surface. Warm hands held onto him as it pulled him up, up, up, glorious fresh air reaching his lungs as he took a breath. He was too tired to open his eyes, instead electing to listen to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks that nearly drowned out a pair of voices speaking close to him.

Wait, who did rescue him? It couldn’t be Atsumu, the guy couldn’t swim…

One of them had the most beautiful voice, rich as though coated in honey and the way he spoke made Osamu want to open his eyes and search for the source. It was almost like a siren calling out to him from sea, reaching out to bring him into its watery depths once more. Osamu heard the voice morph into one of a singing voice, a hand gently touching his face as they sang.

Oh damn, he think he might be in love. The way his heart slammed against his ribcage as his saviour sang, whispering words of wanting to be by his side. Oh, Sakusa was going to have a field day when he finds out what he was going to tell him about marriage.

“Just you and me. Wish I could be, part of your world.” At that moment, Osamu cracked open his eyes to meet gunmetal blue, black hair framing a thin heart shaped face. The man had the most gorgeous face; it was as though he was carved out of marble by the gods themselves. Osamu slowly reached out, trying to touch him when he heard a familiar annoying voice breaking in the distance screaming his name.

“Samu! Samu! Where are you?!” Atsumu yelled as he heard a splash. Osamu opened his eyes fully to see that his mystery man had disappeared, his head now throbbing as he lay back on the sand and trying to comprehend if this was all but a dream.

“Samu! You’re alive my baby brother! I thought you died!” Atsumu wailed as he assaulted him from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck as the younger prince choked. Sakusa stood nearby, quickly signalling to the guards they had brought that the younger prince was safe and sound as Atsumu sobbed into him.

“Tsumu. Get off, you’re heavy.”

“We’re twins! How can I be heavier than you?!”

“You’re a glutton that’s why,” Osamu groaned as he shoved his older brother off him, slowly moving into a better sitting position to search among the waves. He could have sworn that the person who had saved him had dived back into the ocean but now as he looked beyond the horizon, he could only see seagulls flying through the sky and the water still.

“Come on, lets get you back. We’re gonna celebrate with an onigiri buffet. How about that?”

“Fine,” Osamu groaned as his brother hoisted him up and lent him a shoulder to move back to the palace. Even as they walked, Osamu could swear he could still hear the voice haunting his ears and even a glimpse of the familiar black hair as he turned to look at the sea one last time.

“I don’t know when, I don’t know how. But I know something is starting right now. watch and you’ll see, someday I’ll be, part of your world.”

…

Suna grinned as he stroked his crystal ball, watching as the two lovers were separated from each other. His fingers gently stroked where Osamu was earlier, sighing as he thought that the man was quite a catch and that Keiji wasn’t wrong to have fallen in love with him.

“Love, eh?” he smirked as he brought his fingers to his face, trying to supress the giggles coming out from his mouth as he tapped his face.

“We might be able to make use of this, right boys?” From the other side of the crystal ball, Makki and Matsun snickered to one another as they continued to trail the young prince back to his watery kingdom, his face haunted by the one emotion that was going to be the downfall of both him and his family; love.

Oh, Suna was going to have a field day working out how to get the two lovers together only to break them apart and take the throne for himself.


	6. Under the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly had a heart attack first thing in the morning my Microsoft Word decided to stop working holy shit.... thank goodness thats sorted now.
> 
> Fun fact : If anyone wants to hear one of our Haikyuu dorks singing Under the Sea, Suga's VA has sung it before so you can check it out on Youtube.

“What the hell is taking him so long! I need to freaking go to the toilet! Keiji-chan, let your big bro in!” Prince Tooru whined as his other brother, Kenji cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Give the guy a break. You’ve been hogging the bathroom ever since you were born!”

“As if its something I can avoid! I need time to prepare my handsome face!”

“The last time you said that, you spent three freaking hours trying to do your damn hair just to see that stupid fiancé of yours!”

  
“Don’t you dare talk about that! Hajime loved the new hairdo I showed him the other day!”

“As if it was any different than the last…”

“Now now, my dear young brothers, can we all have one peaceful morning for once?” a menacing aura that was their older brother, Prince Koushi grinned as the two younger princes stopped bickering. As much as Koushi was called the Angel of the Seven Seas, anyone who had the brains to see it knew that Koushi was actually a demon. Behind that angelic smile was a mind and personality that would rip you to shreds. It was a miracle he was even engaged to the nicest person in the Seven Seas, Sawamura Daichi of the Karasuno clan up North. The man was too sweet to have such a menace to breed even more menaces.

Kenji and Tooru stuck their tongues out at each other just as the flap to the bathroom opened to reveal a humming Keiji, who swam out as he hummed a low tune to himself. His cheeks were dusted pink as he swam over to his dressing table which he never, ever used for as long as he had been given one, reaching out to pluck one of the flowers from the vase and popping it behind his ear.

“Oh, somebody has got their head in the clouds,” Tooru snickered as Suga and Kenji elbowed him in the ribs, making him yowl.

“What did I do?!”

“Hush, don’t ruin the moment. Its not all the time we get to see him like this,” Koushi hissed as Keiji sighed dreamily at the mirror. Even Tobio, their resident moronic younger brother stared as his brother put on freaking lip gloss and combed his hair, humming all the time as Tooru swam over to snap his fingers in front of his face.

“Earth to Keiji. Are you alright? You seem a little..”

“Lovesick?” Koushi interjected as he kicked his brother out of the way, sending Tooru tumbling into a very sleepy and annoyed Tobio, who proceeded to yank at his hair. As the two princes bickered among each other, Koushi watched as his youngest brother made his way to the door, nearly bumping into their father as Triton stared, “Keiji, you’re quite flushed. Are you…”

“Oh, good morning Father,” Keiji smiled, reaching to plant the flower in his father’s long hair before swimming out, all along humming to himself as he did a few loop-de-loops in the water. His father’s jaw nearly dropped as he saw his youngest swimming so freely and the look on his face… could it be…

“Is Keiji ok?” Triton asked, shaking his head from any thoughts that his youngest could possibly be in love. No, he wasn’t ready to wed him off just yet. Sure, he was of the age where he could get engaged and already there had been thousands of requests asking for his hand in marriage which he couldn’t accept since he was the baby of the family and Triton did not want anyone to have him!

“Oh silly Father. Can’t you see? Keiji is in love,” Koushi sighed, remembering the first time he had seen his own fiancé. He had the same dopey look on his face for months and even though he was so close to getting married, he and Daichi were very much still acting like young teenagers who had met for the first time and were head over heels for each other. Kenji snorted into his hand trying not to laugh as Koushi gave him a good hit in the behind with his tail for good measure, their father staring out after his son as he murmured, picking out the flower he had been given before smiling to himself.

“So, Keiji has finally fallen in love eh?”

Oh, who could this mystery man or girl be?

…

“He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me…” Keiji sighed as he plucked each petal off the seaflower in unison. Kuroo and Bokuto, who had been watching their friend sighing and speaking to himself like a merman in love, which he was, swimming into walls and pillars for the past few days. While Kuroo wasn’t as worried about Keiji hitting his head and having a concussion so much as the King finding out his youngest was in love with a freaking human, he wasn’t about to stand for Keiji looking like a love sick fool.

“Hey, Keiji. Come on aren’t you supposed to go treasure hunting with me today?” Bokuto whined as Keiji finished plucking all the petals, giggling to himself as he sighs, “Oh, he loves me.” He smiles at the petal to the point Kuroo got mad enough to snatch it out of his hand, groaning as he sighs, “Keiji, listen to me. loving a human wouldn’t bring you any good, alright?”

“And what do you know about humans, Kuroo? He was so dashing and handsome and he likes to eat. Oh, I can imagine how human food would taste but what would he look like when he eats. And did you see how beautiful his eyes were, as dark as my soul…” Keiji lets out a sigh as he twirls his finger in his hair, Bokuto’s jaw dropping to the ground as Keiji, the stoic Keiji, the ice prince as many people called him, blushed _and_ giggled like a girl in love.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by the arm before whispering harshly into his ear, Bokuto’s ear pricking as he yelped, “What? Now?”

“Come on, its our only shot. Just follow my lead,” Kuroo hissed as he swam over to Keiji, planting an arm around his shoulder as he grinned, “Now look here, Keiji. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is way better up there.

I mean come on. The seaweed is always greener, in someone else’s lake. You dream about going up there. But that is a big mistake,” Kuroo made a point to shrug his shoulders as Bokuto tried to make some sound effects. As the two merman tried to get their friend’s attention, several fishes swimming by began to swim in to see what was happening, intrigued by the advisor’s singing and Bokuto’s attempt to make some music with a pair of seashells he had scooped up. Some of the fishes grinned as they whipped out some instruments, Kuroo nodding with thanks as he tried to gain the prince’s attention, which was currently focus on drawing the name Osamu in the water.

“Under the sea. Under the sea. Down here is better, down where its wetter, take it from me! up on the shore they work all day! Out in the sun they slave away, while we devotin, full time to floating under the sea!”

“Uh, are you sure this is working?” Bokuto called out as fishes began to swim in circles, many of them beginning to dance to the music as Kuroo mouthed, “Sure sure, what could go wrong?”

Kuroo continued his quest in making the prince convinced that going to the surface was a bad idea. He threw in whatever he could think off about humans being bad from his textbooks, singing about fish getting fried (what did that even mean anyways?), eaten, how life on dry land is miserable and wet. At times, he felt like he was lying to himself considering at one point in his life, he had wanted to venture out on land himself until he realised it was an impossible feat.

Merpeople belong under the water and that was that.

“Each little clam here know how to jam here, that’s why its hotter under the water. Ya we in luck here down in the muck here, under the sea!” everyone sang as the music went to an all time high, rising to a crescendo just as Bokuto whispered into Kuroo’s ear.

“Uh, I think we have a problem.”

Right at the spot where the prince had been idly lying down and daydreaming earlier was very much empty. The fishes groaned in unison at how they had just wasted their time in trying to convince the prince before swimming away, Kuroo already starting to panic on where Keiji could have gone when the King’s announcer came swimming in, panting as he stopped in front of the two merman.

“Sir Kuroo! The King is calling for you!” he panted as the small seahorse came to a halt. Kuroo always admired the guy for taking his job so seriously and not to mention, being able to speak to crowds of merpeople without a problem all the time and swimming across the ocean on errands in that tiny body of his.

“About what?”

“Something about Prince Keiji,” the seahorse panted before taking off, rushing to get another task done as Kuroo gulped, “Shit, Bo. What do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I will update tomorrow since I have class all day and might potentially be in a bit of an emotionally mess but we'll see!


	7. Losing it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji thinks he has it all, only for it to be torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are halfway through this story yay! I was also mad enough to start an Aladdin au of SakuAtsu yesterday so hehehe to that!
> 
> Shellshocked from seven hours of online classes today but here is the next chapter to blow off steam!

Keiji hummed to himself as he swam towards their hideout, rolling aside the stone and swimming in. Sighing that he finally managed to rid himself of the disaster duo, he came to rest on his usual resting place, his tail flicking as he lay on his back and stared out at the opening at the top. The sun shone directly above him today, a watery golden ball that didn’t emit any heat. Keiji closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of the sun beating on his skin and warming him up, his skin free of any water droplets.

He continued to lie there until the boulder rolled open and a very loud “Keiji” rang across the room. Keiji didn’t flinch even as Bokuto swam over to him, his owlish eyes peering into his as he squeaked, “Keiji! Where had you been! We put up a whole concert for you only to disappear?!”

“Sorry,” he murmured, not feeling sorry at all as the thought of a ship passing above him came to his mind. How could it be that he was head over heels over someone he had only just met days ago? No number of merfolk he had met had ever made him this crazy in love ever and Keiji was wondering what he could do with that throbbing heart of his.

“You know Kuroo isn’t happy about you liking this Prince Osamu guy right?”

  
“Uhuh.”

“And you know what happens if he tells the King right?’

“So?”

“Do you want to get exiled Keiji? I know he is a hunk and all but to go this far for a human… you can’t even have any kids with him?”

“Hmmm.. kids.. I would like that…” Keiji hummed as Bokuto face palmed himself. As much as his best friend was very much happier than he had ever been since they were kids, he didn’t know what he was going to do about it. Although deep inside, Bokuto had always been a romanticist.

“Keiji, I have something for you,” he murmured before swimming towards a pile of stuff that lay forgotten in the corner. Keiji didn’t even turn to see what he was doing, lost in his thoughts as he wrote the name Osamu in the water until he squeaked, the Prince’s face coming into view as he yelped, “Bokuto-san?”

“Hey hey hey Keiji. Couldn’t not give you this when you were gushing over prince charming like this,” Bokuto grinned as he handed over the oil painting of the prince that somehow managed to survive the fire from few days prior. Keiji let out a sigh as he let a hand trail over the painting, the feeling foreign to him as whispered, “Bokuto-san, why are you…”

“I just want you to be happy Keiji. I know that after your mum died… you didn’t want to fall in love after seeing how heartbroken your father had become after the accident. But seeing how all of your siblings have finally fallen in love, I want you to be the same. Even if that guy is a human…” Bokuto shifted his tail, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. It was well known to the court that Bokuto had a long standing crush on Keiji but the moment he had asked the King for permission for marriage, Keiji had firmly told him no.

_I can’t marry my best friend and destroy one of the few friendships I had managed to make._

“If that guy ever makes you cry, I swear I will go bash his head with my tail,” Bokuto grinned as he swished his tail for emphasise, earning a giggle from Keiji as he held the painting close. Keiji moved to stare deeply at it, taking in the detail of the prince. The painting was so lifelike, although it was nothing compared to the real deal. The painter had managed to capture his eyes really well, dark orbs staring back at him as he trailed a finger along his jaw.

He gave a giggle as he brought the painting close to his face, his lips already hovering over the paintings just as a large boom echoed across the cave, causing several trinkets to shower over their heads as a single streak of lightning appeared through the water, revealing the presence of the King of the Seven Seas himself, his face murderous as Keiji gulped.

“Prince Osamu eh? Care to tell me more about this… Keiji.”

**About half an hour earlier…**

“How did he find out? How did the king find out? Did Tooru tell him anything? No, I don’t think anyone knows about him other than the three of us but heck, with those sharp ears of his, its possible. Damn, how am I supposed to explain this? I told the King I would make sure that Keiji doesn’t go to the surface even if I die but no…. I had to let him to up to the surface and boom, fall in love with a human? Whats up with my karma?” Kuroo murmured to himself as he swam towards the throne room, his heartbeat increasing the more he neared his destination. From within the throne room, he could already hear the King murmuring to himself, grinning as he held a red flower in his hand, giving it a sniff as he sighed, “Hm, who could the lucky merperson be to capture Keiji’s heart? As much as I am not ready to let my youngest go, I guess I don’t have much of a choice here…”

Oh shit, this is going to be hard.

“Your Majesty?” Kuroo called as he entered the throne room, his red tail flickering with anticipation as the King promptly hid the flower behind his back. Kuroo grinned at how Keiji had gotten his bashfulness from his father, as stone cold as he was as the King coughed, “Come in, Kuroo.”

Slowly, Kuroo swam towards the King, his hands sweating bullets behind his back as he thought how it was even possible to sweat under water. He came to a stop two metres in front of the King, the man giving him a grin that rivalled his own as Kuroo let out a squeak, “Yes?’ Oh man, Bokuto was going to have a field day if he heard how stupid he sounded now.

“Well, Kuroo. Have you noticed anything about Keiji lately?”

“Err….”

“Something about him being a bit more absent minded than usual and singing to himself, which never happens. Or perhaps the fact that he’s been looking a bit sick?”

“Sick? Yes, very sick.”

“Love sick?”

“What?” Kuroo let out a weak squeak as the King laughed, “Oh come on Kuroo! You don’t have to be shy! You’re all friends and young lads! You’re going to get married soon anyways! Now is the time for you to fall head over fins in love, so do pray tell, who managed to snag my youngest son’s heart?” Kuroo could already feel his fins curling in fear and his teeth chattering the closer the King’s grin got to his face. The King looked so sincerely happy about the situation that he didn’t want to break the news that his son was in love with a freaking human of all people.

And Kuroo Tetsurou, the person said to be the snarkiest and most intelligent person in the Seven Seas, broke his silence as he squawked, grabbing the King by the beard as he yelled, “I don’t know what to do! I tried to stop him, I swear but he didn’t listen! I told him he cannot go near humans but he insisted he wanted to see the ship and…”

“Kuroo Tetsurou…” a voice thundered as all the light in the room went out, enveloping Kuroo in darkness as the royal advisor trembled. Lightning crackled in the air as King Triton rose from his throne, his trident illuminating his face to reveal a very, very pissed off King.

“Care to explain what is going on, my dear advisor?”

…

Kuroo stood behind his King, his eyes downcast as Bokuto moved to hide behind a painting. As big and strong as the merman was, he was terrified of the King; who wouldn’t be when he had tamed the Kraken and tamed the Seven Seas when he was their age? Even Keiji trembled as his father approached him, his hands never once leaving the painting as his father glowered, “What were you thinking, going to the surface?”

“It was nothing, Father! No one got hurt!”

“And I heard you rescued a human?”

“Yes.”

“And you fell for him.”

“Yes but..”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT INTERACT WITH HUMANS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS DANGEROUS TO BE WITH THEM?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A HEART ATTACK I HAVE WHENEVER YOU DISAPPEAR?” the King thundered as the three of them stay silent. The King growled as he looked around him at the human trinkets that reminded him of the humans he despised so much, his trident giving a golden glow as Keiji shouted, “Father, please…”

“I have warned you too many times, Keiji. And now, I think you must learn it the hard way!” With a loud boom, lightning connected with the ceiling, causing rock to rain down on them. He continued to sweep his trident across the room, smashing everything in its wake as Bokuto dove to protect Keiji from the blast. Kuroo could only watch as his two best friends cowered before their King, every thing they had built across the years destroyed in an instant.

Finally, the only thing that remained was the painting. Keiji trembled as the King pointed the trident at Osamu’s face, his heart hammering as he begged his father for mercy only for the painting to explode into a million pieces. Pieces of wood and canvas rained over their heads as the merman let out a cry of pain, tears rolling down his face as the King turned to swim out. Kuroo slowly made way for the King to leave, the boulder rolling shut behind him as Keiji curled into a ball, wrapping his hands around his tail as Bokuto clung onto him. All three of them remained silent until Bokuto broke the silence, angry yellow eyes glaring at Kuroo as the advisor felt his heart sank.

“Why did you bring him here?” he snarled, his voice never once shaking as Kuroo gulped. He knew how precious this place was to them, and to Keiji especially and in a single moment, everything was gone. Kuroo remembered the days of them as young mermen swimming in the seas, searching for lost treasures and bringing them back to debate on what they were. At that time, they hadn’t met Konoha so they would spend hours making sense of what they found.

_“Wow, you can read this?” Bokuto yelped as Kuroo grinned proudly, holding up the book in his hands. He could read it sure, but he had no idea what it meant. The library in the palace only had so much information on humans that could be of use. Keiji would pretend to try and read in the corner, the prince squinting his eyes trying to make sense of the words as Kuroo yelled at him for trying to ruin his eyesight._

“Get out,” a cold voice whispered as Keiji looked up, his gunmetal eyes a furious blue as Kuroo tried to explain. Nothing came out of his mouth as the angry prince snarled, baring white teeth as he yelled, “Out! Now!” Kuroo could only comply as he bowed to him, slowly turning to swim out as Keiji whispered for Bokuto to do the same as well. Both mermen swam out of their little hideout, the sound of their prince sobbing in the background making their hearts sink.

Kuroo anticipated this as he was slammed against the side of a wall, Bokuto’s face inches from his as he snarled, “Look what you did! Keiji is upset now and he is never going to be able to be with that prince ever again!”

“I did what I had to do! It would be treason if I didn’t tell the truth!”

“So you rather keep your damn position over helping your best friend? What kind of person are you? Has power really corrupted you to the point of forgetting friendship? Triton’s beard, I don’t even know you right now!” Kuroo’s heart sank as Bokuto finally freed his hands from his shoulders, his shoulders aching from where he had been gripped when he saw a single shape of a merman moving out of the cave towards the east, two eels guiding his way as Kuroo cursed.

“Shit. Bo, we have to go.”

“What do you mean, we can’t just leave Keiji…”

“That’s what I mean! Those two… they work for the Sea Witch!”


	8. Poor unfortunate souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji makes a deal with Suna the Sea Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a long day and just thought maybe I should put this up to give myself a pat on the back. 
> 
> Enjoy Suna singing Poor Unfortunate Souls!
> 
> P.S. Suna's VA is the same as Nanase Haruka from Free! so I leave the imagination to you haha!

Keiji will not cry… he wasn’t about to cry because he just about lost everything connecting him to the human world.

He, Prince Keiji of the Seven Seas, will not…

A single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another as he silently sobbed into his arms. His silvery blue fins swayed in the water as he cried his heart out, his heart slowly clenching as he felt heartbreak for the first time.

Why? Why was it so wrong for him to love a human? There had to be a way for them to be together, there had often been tales of humans seeing merfolk and falling for them so why…

Why couldn’t he just be with the love of his life?

“Oya oya, what do we have here?’ a voice purred through the blackness of the cave. Keiji looked up to see the slippery bodies of two eels descended towards him, twin smirks on their faces as yellow eyes looked back at him. the two creatures were an aqua blue, their fins telling them apart. One of them was pink and the other brown.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki, the servants of the Sea Wtich, Suna Rintarou. Keiji had heard tales of the Sea Witch from his father and his brothers who were old enough to remember the time when the court had a witch in its service. Suna had lived for millenia and had been advisor to the King for generations. It was only when he failed to save the previous Queen did the King banished him to the abyss, never to be seen again. Suna had left, vowing vengeance against the Royal family for letting go someone such as him.

Someone who had the ability to use magic.

If someone were to be able to help him gain human legs and become human…

“What do we have here, Makki? A crying prince?” Matsun purred as Makki grinned, “We do, my dear Matsun. What do you say we lend him a helping hand?”

“What do you two want? I know you work for the Sea Witch,” Keiji snarled, goosebumps rising on his arms as the eels grinned, “Oh, but we’re here to offer you a deal. The Sea Witch, the great Suna Rintarou himself has seen you worthyof his services and willing to offer you a helping hand. Or fin as he would like to say.” Both eels gave chuckles as Keiji snapped, “Get to the point.”

“He can make you human. Its an easy thing for him to do. All you have to do is come with us.”

  
“And how do I know if I can trust you.”

“Your father trusted him once. What makes you think you won’t be able to trust him now? are you willing to go as far for a human you love so much? Love is so hard to find after all, am I right, Makki?”

“Agreed, Matsun. So, are you in for a deal?”

Keiji takes a breath as a piece of cavas fluttered towards him, his hand reaching out to close around what remained of Prince Osamu’s face. His heart clenched as he ran a finger over those dark eyes, wishing to see the Prince smile at his face once more. This time, with him beside him.

If he could stand by his side and be part of his world…

“Lead the way.”

He will take the shot.

…

Suna Rintarou grinned as the curtains towards his lair parted, revealing the shimmery tail of the Prince being escorted by his minions. Suna thought the prince looked as handsome as the tales told of him but damn, was he such an idiot. Suna had tried his best to make his home as best he could; although he couldn’t do much about the poor unfortunate souls that were his victims that made the front garden. Keiji made a grimace as he swam inside, Makki and Matsun curling around Suna’s neck as he beckoned the young prince towards him.

“Come in. come in. welcome to my humble home. What can I get you? Octopus tea? The ink is freshly harvested,” he smiled as Keiji sighed, “Let’s get to the point.”

“Oh, feisty are we? I see you are a merman who knows what he wants. Well, you’ve come to the right place.” Suna snapped his fingers as the eels moved to move Keiji towards him, Suna reaching out to touch his face. Keiji shuddered under his touch as Suna’s tail gave him a playful smack on the butt, the witch grinning as he smiled.

“My dear, sweet child, this is what I do. Its what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk lik yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.”

“But you always have a price.”

“Ah, I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty. They weren’t kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you’ll find that nowadays, I have mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light and made a switch. And fortunately, I do know I little magic.” Suna snapped his fingers as the large cauldron the centre of the room began to bubble. Pink smoke began to rise from it to reveal the face of Prince Osamu, smiling and laughing as Keiji felt his heart beat faster. The Prince was looking right at him now, his smile piercing through his heart until Suna snapped his fingers, the image dissipating as he grinned, “So, do we have a deal?”

“Whats the catch?” Keiji snarled, his hands curling into balls as Suna smirked, “Ever so attentive. Well, I only ask for one thing and one thing only.” He reached to Keiji, his finger running along his jaw before trailing down to his neck, settling on his Adam’s apple before whispering, “I want… your voice.” Keiji’s eyes widened as he clutched his throat, two voices shouting behind him as Kuroo shouted, “Don’t be an idiot Keiji! You’re dealing with the damn witch here! If you make a deal with him…”

“Oh shut up. Can’t you see that the prince is a little busy?” Suna groaned as he snapped his fingers, Makki and Matsun wrapping themselves around the two mermen to prevent them from moving. Bokuto shouted out as he tried to fight them away only for Makki and Matsun to give them a little electric shock. Both mermen yelled out in pain as Keiji stared at the floor, watching as the floor shifted underneath him as he whispered, “That’s what you ask for? My voice?”

“That’s right. Easy, isn’t it?” the foxlike grin never left Suna’s face, his smile only growing wider as Keiji stuttered, “But without my voice, how can I…”

“Well darling. You’ll have your looks, your pretty face. And don’t underestimate the importance of body language,” Suna laughed as he gave his tail a shake, laughing as he swam towards his cauldron. He snatched up several ingredients from the shelves and began tossing them inside, never breaking eye contact as Keiji gulped.

“The men up there don’t like a lot of blabber. They think someone who gossips is a bore. Yet on land its much preferred that pretty boys not to say a word, and after all dear, what is idle prattle for?”

True. Keiji never spoke much to begin with so it wouldn’t be much a problem.

But without his voice, how would Osamu recognise him?

“Come on, they’re not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a gentleman who’s withdrawn. It’s he who holds their tongue who gets a man.” Suna’s grin widened even more as the cauldron began to bubble, turning from pink to purple as he snapped his fingers.

“Oh poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead, make your choice. I’m a very busy man and I haven’t got all day. It won’t cost much, just your voice. Its sad but true, if you want to cross the bridge, my sweet. You’ve got to pay the toll, take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll.” A large golden scroll appeared before his eyes, golden lettering nearly blinding him as he read the contents of the contract. Every bit of the contract screamed that it was a trap but Keiji didn’t hesitate as he signed it, his name written out in cursive as Suna smiled.

“Now my boy, sing.” His voice was hypnothising as the purple fumes changed into an eerie green, swirling around them to form a small tornado, trapping both witch and prince within it. Keiji found himself singing all the while, his voice rolling out higher and higher as he vocalised. All the while, Suna was chanting away, his eyes never losing their manic glint as a golden ball rose from within Keiji’s throat, slowly drifting towards the small shell Suna held in his hands. His hands flew to his throat as he realised what had happened, trying to speak out a few words as the sea witch hissed, “Yes! Yes!” He cackled as the green smoke raced around Keiji, wrapping him in its cold embrace as the prince tried to cry out. His friends could only watch as he was wrapped in smoke, his body convulsing in pain as his fins disappeared, slowly being replaced with two human legs. Keiji couldn’t even cry out in pain, opening his mouth to scream only to realise he could no longer breath underwater just as Kuroo and Bokuto snatched him under the armpits.

“Come on. We’ve got you. Just hold your breath, ok?” Kuroo whispered as they raced to the surface. Keiji could only nod weakly as they rose to the surface, his lungs screaming for air as his vision grew darker. By the time they reached the surface, Keiji had nearly lost consciousness, the only indication of him being alive was the loud gasp he gave out as they breached the surface. His friends slowly dragged him to shore, the Sea Witch’s laughter echoing across the Seven Seas as the three friends made their way to shore.

…

Osamu hummed the tune under his breath, his fingers twirling a flute in his hand as he brought it to his lips. Slowly, he blew into it to recreate the song the man who had rescued him sang to him, his melodious voice filling his ears just as a loud clap came onto his back. he nearly choked and fell over the edge of the garden as his twin grinned at him.

‘Come on, loverboy. Haven’t managed to snap out of it yet?”

“Shut up and mind your own business, Tsumu. I’m still looking for him.”

“Are you sure you haven’t gone mad and imagined him? the person whom you’re describing sounds too good to be true.”

“I know I didn’t hallucinate!” Osamu snapped as he whacked his twin on the head with the flute, earning a yowl from him just as both of them received smacks to the head by Sakusa, their advisor fuming as he snarled, “I suppose I have to remind you that you have a luncheon to be in right now.”

  
“Come on, Omi-omi! Can’t you see that we’re a little busy?” Atsumu smirked as he grabbed his brother by the arm and hauled them over the edge. Their advisor’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head, Osamu chuckling at the sight as the two of them landed on solid ground before taking off to the large rocks that lined the beach.

“For once, you’re being useful, dear Tsumu.”

“Oh my dear Samu, how could I leave my lovesick twin all alone with a bunch of ladies trying to court him?” Atsumu grinned as they sprinted down the sand.

Somehow, deep in Osamu’s heart, he knew that someday, maybe even today, he will finally find the person who had managed to save him and capture his heart.

He just had to continue looking for them.

  
  



	9. I am a man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets the legs he desires and something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that the latest episode had me screaming my ass off especially when Kita appeared and everything went boom and kyahhhhh!!!!!

When Keiji came to, he realised that his fins felt very weird. As he cracked open his eyes, he tried to move his fins out of reflex only to have stabbing pain racing up his legs and making him fall back against the boulder he was resting on, giving out a low grunt as he tried to push himself up. When that didn’t work and ended up with him collapsing back down, he took to look at the two things he had given up his voice for, marveling as a human leg rose from the water.

It was strange, watching it rising from the water as he tried to move it. Even though he had just got them, it was as though he was moving two of his tails instead of one. He thought of how humans must use them to move about, thinking if he would ever be able to move them properly when he thought, “Let’s bring them for a test drive.” He gave one of the five stubs on the end of his fin a wiggle, marveling when the thing actually moved. He grinned, trying to move all of them at once, the five stubs moving like the sea anemones he saw moving in the ocean just as Kuroo groaned from nearby, “Please tell me this is a bad dream and Keiji didn’t actually grow freaking legs.”

“Oh yes he did. You’re not going mad,” Bokuto affirmed from the side, his normally spikey hair now wilted from not having used his hair products for the past 24 hours. Keiji’s friends watched in horror as Keiji tried to stand up once more, rising from the water as he examined his new body. Even though it hurt to even stand at first, eventually he began to be able to move about, testing out his new limbs. It was so strange, how do humans even move on these things, let alone run?

And what the hell was that thing sticking in between his legs?!

“Holy shit Keiji! What the hell is going on here?!” Konoha squawked as he dived bombed onto Kuroo’s head, knocking the merman into the water once more. As he used him as a stand, Kuroo let out a string of curses before plucking the bird off his head and chucking him into a boulder, already having his hackles raised at the fact his best friend was going to be a freaking human for the next three days until he got a kiss from his true love.

Damn, does that even work these days?

“So Keiji has to go find Osamu and get him to fall in love and kiss him. once that happens, he gets his voice back and stays human! Isn’t that great?” Bokuto beamed as Konoha rubbed his head, “Oh man, this sounds a bit fishy.”

“Of course it is! We’re dealing with Suna Rintarou, the damn witch! Of course it was a bad idea for Keiji to go and see him but nooo, of course he didn’t want to listen and now we can’t even protect him while he is on land! Oh shit, what is Triton going to do with us? He’s going to skin us alive and feed us to the sharks…”

  
“Sharks?” Bokuto yelped as Konoha banged their heads together with his wings, both mermen letting out a shout as the seagull sighed, “Look here. You got a gull right here for the job. I will stay with Keiji and make sure he’s in one piece. But first…” Konoha gives Keiji a once over and at the thing hanging in between his legs, wrinkling with disgust at what use humans would have of such an organ as he put his wings together.

“Let’s get you something to thingy in between ya legs.”

…

“Oi, Tsumu! I know you’re trying to piss Sakusa off into trying to marry your sorry ass but we better get back to the palace before he skins me as well!” Osamu mumbled as his older brother shouted up front, “Oh no we aren’t! until Omi gives the engagement parties as rest and finally decides to be with me, I ain’t going to listen to his sorry mug.”

“Says the guy who thinks he’s drop dead gorgeous and an angel from heaven. Quoting; he is the most beautiful thing in the world like Hades rising from the Underworld to play with the strings of my heart. Come on, what kind of stupid connotation is that?” Osamu grunts just as Atsumu’s ears prick up, his eyes moving towards a bunch of rocks a couple of metres away before he murmurs, “Did you hear something?”

“I don’t hear…” Osamu starts when he hears something equivalent to a hyena laugh going off in the distance. His hand strays to the sword on his side, never too careful to have someone trying to attack them as Atsumu did the same. Both twins gave nods to one another before striding forward, both of them with their swords out just as something tumbled towards them. Osamu let out a shout as he threw his sword aside just in time for a body to fall into his arms, the two of them collapsing into the sand as Atsumu yelped, “Holy shit, what the hell are you wearing?”

“Tsumu…” Osamu groaned as he tried to lift the weight off his body only to see a pair of gunmetal eyes staring intently at him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw raven hair framing the boy’s face, a sharp jaw and high cheekbones gracing his face and those lips… oh shit, why was Osamu blushing so mad? Was he even blushing?

“Woah there. Are you alright?” Atsumu asked as he gently helped the boy to his feet. The stranger wobbled as he tried to stand up, nearly losing his footing as Atsumu slowly guided him to a boulder to sit down. Osamu couldn’t stop staring the entire time, watching as the mystery stranger sat down before turning to gaze at him.

“Uh… have we met before?” Osamu stutters, his entire body going hot as his brother stared, “Eh? Why would you have met him before?”

“Shut it Tsumu! Its just… are you.. were you the one who saved me?” Osamu asks, the boy cocking his head to the side as he opens his mouth to speak. Those eyes… he could never forget those eyes. He had to be the one who saved him that day. He imagined those eyes staring back at him for weeks, hunted down the fairest of them all throughout Inarizaki and now…

The boy opened his mouth to speak only for nothing to come out. Osamu felt his heart drop as the boy tried his best to speak in vain, Atsumu trying to get him to relax as tears began to fall from his eyes. The boy hunched his shoulders as he brought his hands to his face, slowly touching the tears falling from his eyes before holding his hands up to catch them, marveling at the sight.

Osamu found himself reaching out for those hands and holding them in his, the boy looking up at him with still watery eyes as Osamu caught his breath. Shit, the person who had rescued him could sing but if this person couldn’t speak…

There was no way he could have been the one he was looking for.

“If you want, you can stay in the palace for a while. We have plenty of rooms and servants to go around so until you get better and are able to find your family, stay here in Inarizaki.”

_With me_ , Osamu thought as the boy’s eyes sparkled, his frown from earlier slowly morphing into the beginnings of a smile. He tried to stand up only to fall over into Osamu’s arms, the prince stumbling as he tried to steady him. The boy struggled to get on his feet, Osamu sighing as he swept him up in his arms bridal style just to make the trip back to the palace easier as Atsumu tutted.

“Wow, ain't you the Romeo here.”

“Shut up, Tsumu.”

As they trekked back to the palace, little did they know that two mermen were busy watching them from the boulders, a seagull getting ready to give chase to the young merprince as he embarked on his journey to find true love.

…

Keiji had to say; humans had a lot of weird stuff.

Considering he had been a merman, he never had to take one of these _baths._ It felt so strange to be surrounded in water again only for him to be cleaned and scrubbed with what they called “bath bombs”. Bubbles rose from the surface of the large tub to float into the air, Keiji reaching out to poke at one of them as a man helped him clean up.

“I hope you find your stay here to be comfortable. Its been a long time since the Miya twins have brought a guest over so we’re delighted to serve you well today,” the man beamed. If Keiji wasn’t mistaken, he had introduced himself as Lev and he would be his personal servant for the day. He was a big lumbering giant who was a bit too careless for his own good; more than once, Keiji had to help him instead of the other way around.

“Lev! I told you to let e deal with it! You can’t even differentiate between body soap and shampoo for goodness sakes!” a shorter man snapped as he entered what appeared to be the bedroom. The place was decorated with a large bed that Keiji found odd to not be wet. The place was just so… dry. Keiji was used to swimming around his chambers and watching the fish go by and not needing to wear what they call clothes. Now, he was being forced into one by Yaku, a short man on a mission to make sure Keiji was the best dressed in the kingdom.

“Its been a while since I saw Prince Osamu so lively. Normally he would be moping around trying to get to the sea and finding his true love. He’s been smiling so much, I’m wondering whether he’s finally gone crazy from Crown Prince Atsumu,” Lev murmured as a brush was thrown into his face. The footman gave a yowl as Yaku snapped, “Don’t speak ill of our prince! I think it might have been that he finally found what he was looking for.” He gave a catlike grin that was very similar to Kuroo’s that made Keiji roll his eyes; as much as the disaster duo annoyed the living daylights out of him, he missed them right now.

After he was dressed, he was led into a large dining area; he could only tell it was a dining area because it had a long table and what appeared to be food. The twins were bickering over something across the table from one another. Atsumu sat at the head of the table, his face turned towards Osamu who was looking like he was trying to hold back his fist. Sakusa was seated on Atsumu’s left, the advisor clutching his head in his hand as he tried not to pop a vein.

“For the final time, can you two please… oh…” Sakusa stopped talking as Keiji entered the room, all three men rising as Osamu hurriedly walked over to give him a once over. Keiji felt himself blush as Osamu took him in, hoping that he wasn’t too overdressed for the occasion. Yaku had thrown several clothes on him and he felt very hot at the moment, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the clothes alone.

“You look beautiful,” Osamu blurted, heat rising in his cheeks as both of them tried not to look at one another. Sakusa gave a cough as he motioned for them to sit, Keiji’s eyes leaving Osamu just for a moment to see the array of cutlery, one of which happened to be the dinglehopper Konoha was talking about. He picked it up and brought it to his head, wondering if it would even work as he began to twirl.

“Uh, what are you…” Sakusa gaped as Keiji gave his hair a yank, causing his curly hair to go poof into a cloud. All three men stared at him before Atsumu finally descended into laughter, laughing until his sides hurt as Yaku yelled for Lev to get a comb from his chambers.

“Oh man, you’re a funny one…” Atsumu snorted as both Sakusa and Osamu jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up. As the crown prince rolled in his seat in pain, Osamu gently reached out to tame the wild mane that Keiji’s hair had become, his fingers softly treading through his curls as he whispered, “We use it for eating.”

“The poor boy must be mad,” Sakusa sighed as Saeko, their head chef brought in the meal of the hour. All of them began to eat, Keiji doing his best not to make a fool out of himself as Osamu gave a cough.

“Um, I was wondering, since you will be here for a while, do you want to go around Inarizaki? It is a beautiful city and it might do you well if you go out. What do you say?” Osamu asks as Keiji gave an excited nod. Osamu smiled as he saw the gunmetal eyes light up, his heart pounding until his brother decided to ruin the moment, “Then, me and Omi-omi are coming to!”

“No we’re not. You have a lot of documents to go through.”

“Omi! So mean!”

This was going to be a long three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact that if Kuroo had ended up as a crab, I would have totally put in the scene where the chef was trying to kill Sebastian from the movie (and guess who the chef would be *whispers, Daishou hahahahahahaha!).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the market and a boat ride.

The trip into the town centre was something that blew Keiji away. He had read many books of how human kingdoms were like and this… this was just amazing. Brick buildings, actual functioning brick structures unlike the ones that littered the bottom of the ocean from lost civilisations dotted the scenery. Children and adults milled about, going about their day as they said hi to the prince. Osamu smiled at them, sometimes stopping to give the children some candy much to their delight and conversing with the locals about their latest expenditures.

Keiji could only think that Osamu was a very kind person. He took care in making sure his people were well taken care off. Everyone had a smile on their face and many of the street vendors reached out with free food samples for the prince to take. Keiji’s senses were overwhelmed with the mirage of smells that assaulted his nose; underwater, they didn’t really have much scents to breath in and the human world had so much to take in.

Keiji never had so much fun in his entire life.

Osamu brought him into what he called the local market, shops selling different kinds of food and clothing as he dragged him around. All the while, Osamu never once let go of his hand (just to make sure you’re safe), much to Keiji’s delight and embarrassment as some of the local vendors called out to him.

“Hi Prince Osamu! Finally managed to snag quite the onlooker,” a man grinned as the prince blushed, “Not really, Sato. I’m just bringing a guest around. He’s a little… off in head so it can’t hurt to be a bit more careful.”

“Don’t bully the poor man,” a woman spoke from behind him, giving her husband a whack on the head as she beamed at the two young men, “Hi Osamu-kun. My my, he is beautiful. What’s your name, dearie?”

Keiji opened his mouth to speak only to remember that he had traded his voice to even be among them right now. Osamu quickly explained the situation to the couple, the two of them giving him looks of pity when Mrs Sato held out a bag of triangle looking things to Osamu.

“There now. Go and have some fun you two,” she beamed as Osamu spluttered, “Sato-san, we can’t just…”

“Oh yes you can! You’ve been our best customer in years and Kita-san has been providing so much rice to us that we’ve been making more onigiri than we can sell! Besides, I know you love them more than the next guy,” she wiggled her eyebrows at Keiji at that, the prince turning red as she laughed, shoving the bag into his arms before shoving her husband to get back to work. Osamu sighed as he held the bag in his hands, Keiji offering to take it from him when the sound of music began to fill the air. Osamu’s ears pricked up as he smiled, moving to drag Keiji into the town square where couples wer busy dancing.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel like dancing,” he smiled as he pulled Keiji in for a dance. The former merman was stunned at how quickly and daintily human feet could move and soon, he was dancing to the same rhythm as the prince. Osamu’s face was bright with laughter as he spun him around, giggling whenever Keiji accidently stepped on his foot. The boy couldn’t help but smile as he watched Osamu laugh, wishing he could see his face all day like that.

After they ate the onigiri, which turned out to be the most delicious thing Keiji had ever eaten, Osamu took them towards what appeared to be an open lake leading to the sea. The carriage bounced as they moved towards the lake, Osamu turning to Keiji as he lifted the reins to him.

“Want to give it a spin?”

Turns out Keiji was a very, very, very bad driver. He nearly got them killed about five times in ten minutes, Osamu praying to every single one of the 100 Inarizaki gods in the area that they would make it alive and by some miracle, they did. Keiji was filled with both triumph and embarrassment as they finally made it to their destination.

Being a human was more fun than he realised.

…

“So…” Kuroo murmured, his arms crossed as they sat at the bottom of the lake. Kuroo never thought a distinguished merman such as himself would be sitting in a damn lake surrounded by fishes and… what did they call them… frogs? The advisor shuddered as he tried not to take notice of the various tadpoles that swam around him, feeling confined in the space as Bokuto asked, “So…”

“Its been two days Bo! He has yet to kiss Osamu and if he doesn’t do so in the next 24 hours, we’re screwed! He’s going to be turned into one of those weird things in Suna’s cave and the king is going to execute us!”

“Are you forgetting the fact that we should actually be supporting him in finding love instead of getting beheaded by the King? Although that isn’t good either,” Bokuto murmured as he popped his head to see Keiji and Osamu on a boat, Osamu paddling them forward as Kuroo blew bubbles at them.

‘Come on Keiji! Be a man and just kiss dammit! Sheesh, is it that hard for them to kiss? They’re head over heels for each other! Smitten!” Kuroo groaned as Konoha landed on his head once again, the seagull smirking as he said, “Well now, maybe they need a little push from yours truly. Let me show you how a real matchmaker does things.” Kuroo rolled his eyes as Konoha took flight, landing on a tree branch to begin the worst warble he had ever heard. Even Bokuto ducked underwater to escape the sound of the seagull singing, which sounded more like he was dying and trying to drag other people into the afterlife with him.

Kuroo could see Keiji silently facepalming to himself as he saw Konoha singing/ screeching away, Osamu making a comment about how the bird sounded ready to die as Kuroo snapped his fingers.

What kind of royal advisor was he if he couldn’t even bring a young prince and his lover together?

“Alright, lets spice things up,” he smirked as he broke a reed from the brush, turning to see various creatures eager to prove themselves to the cause.

“Let’s see. Percussion,” Kuroo grinned as a trio of ducks began to tap on the underbelly shells of some turtles, creating some nice sounds in the air before turning to whisper to the crickets, “Strings.”

“Winds,” he sighed as the wind blew into the reeds, creating a sound equaivalent to a flutes as he held a reed to his mouth, a catlike grin forming on his face, “And finally, words.”

“There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him. And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try. You wanna kiss the guy.”

“Did you hear that?” Osamu asked as Keiji pretended not to know. Kuroo was this close to screaming in the man’s ear to kiss Keiji, refraining himself from doing so as he continued to sing.

“Yes you want him. look at him, you know you do. Its possible he wants you too. It don’t take word, not a single word, go on and kiss the guy.”

“Sing with me Bo,” Kuroo grinned as the other merman grinned, starting up in singing with him as the lake broke into chorus.

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my. Looks like the boy’s too shy, ain’t gonna kiss the guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain’t that sad, its such a shame, too bad, you’re gonna miss the guy…”

_Damn, this Osamu guy is freaking deaf,_ Kuroo cursed just as Osamu leaned back in the boat, rocking it as he grinned, “Actually, I never knew what your name was. Maybe I can take a guess?”

“Really man?” Kuroo groaned as Osamu tried, “Hm, how about Kou?’

“Hey that’s me!” Bokuto tried to yell before being pushed back underwater by Kuroo, the merman hissing at him to shut up as Keiji giggled before shaking his head. Osamu smiled as he continued with various names, “Yuki? Yuri? You look like a Tooru…”

“His name is Keiji, you idiot!” Kuroo hissed louder than he should have, ducking back into the water before Osamu could spot him. Luckily, the prince seemed to have got the message as he whispered the name, the name falling from his lips as he whispered, “Keiji?” That caused Keiji’s eyes to light up as he smiled, Osamu reaching out to take both of hands as he smiled.

“Keiji. That’s beautiful.”

The two lovers didn’t seem to notice as the world around them began to dance, fireflies lighting their way as they rode into the shade of a willow tree. Fish began to spout water in a fountain as Kuroo worked his magic, creating a soft atmosphere that made both of them fall even more for each other. After having spent the entire day with Keiji, Osamu couldn’t help but take in the mysterious man now, his eyes shining with mystery and a hint of sadness behind them. Even though Keiji never spoke, his eyes said everything. From the way they sparkle when they tried something new, to how they widened with excitement.

Osamu had never fallen for someone so hard before.

He felt himself getting pulled into his gaze as he leaned closer, his fingers closing around Keiji’s as they leaned in. He could hear both of their hearts pumping hard as they got closer and closer, his breath slowly mingling with his as he smiled.

This was it. He was going to….

Osamu gave a yell as the boat capsized, internally cursing at what stupid timing this was as Keiji tried to clamber back into the boat. He kicked his legs weakly as Osamu quickly pulled them back on board, not noticing the two eels that were giving each other a tail shake as a certain witch watched them from the sea.

“Well that was too close for comfort,” Suna growled as the spines in his back bristled. He knew it would be hard for Keiji to prove to Osamu that he was the one but damn, this was too close for comfort. He nearly lost his most prized pawn in his plan and he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

“Its about time I take things into my own hands,” he smirked as he snatched some potion bottles from the shelf, throwing them into the cauldron. Smoke rose into the air as he held the shell containing Keiji’s voice in his hands, his cackles rising into the darkness as he felt his body slowly morph.


	11. On the sunset of the third day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu gets hitched, but not to the person he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having my bathroom door shattering on me when I wasnt even several feet near it, I think things couldnt get any worse?
> 
> Ha ha ha.
> 
> Whelp, here is the next chapter!

Prince Atsumu had always been known to be the first to do everything among the twins.

Born a rough five minutes earlier than Osamu, Atsumu had been given the heavy role of becoming King after his father died. While he had the aide of the Sakusa family and their mother, Atsumu often wished he didn’t have to do his duties and instead travel around the world, practicing swordfighting and just seeing life outside of Inarizaki’s walls.

Unlike him, Osamu had the privilege of doing basically whatever he wanted, as long as he doesn’t get himself killed. That involved in him sneaking into town for onigiri making sessions with the Satos, hopping onto ships to see other countries when Atsumu is stuck listening to Sakusa going through the million and one things he had to do as future king.

What he didn’t expect was for his younger brother to get hitched first of all things.

He knew Osamu had fallen head over heels for a mysterious man from the sea but he had thought Osamu had been dreaming it all up anyways, considering how often his head is in the clouds. He couldn’t even describe the mystery person save for him having the most beautiful eyes and black hair, which could be just about anyone in the kingdom. Nevertheless, Atsumu entertained his little brother in trying to help him find who the mystery person was, only for it to come to a screeching halt when Keiji appeared on their shores, half naked (well, fully naked if you take into account both top and bottom weren't covered but that was besides the point) and very much like the description that Osamu had been telling him.

The only problem was that he couldn’t speak, causing the twins to tick him off the list since Osamu had described his saviour as someone with an angelic voice. Still, Osamu had been spending every waking moment with Keiji, going as far to bringing him to the lake only the two of them knew from childhood and getting to swim with the fishes when their boat capsized.

He wasn’t surprised when his brother told him he was getting married.

It was just _who_ he was getting married to.

“Excuse me, Samu did what?” Atsumu groaned as he shifted in bed, Yaku rubbing his Prince’s arm as he whispered, “You heard me right. Prince Osamu announced he will be getting married by sundown today.”

“Man I knew he loved Keiji a lot but this is a bit too rushing. We need to call the guests and prepare the food. Not to mention he would want a wedding on a ship and all that. Oh, Omi is going to kill me if he has to go on another ship…” Atsumu groans as Yaku yells, “That’s not the point!” The butler tries to calm himself as his prince stares at him, Yaku grunting before grabbing him by the arm and doing the quickest clothes change ever as he mumbles, “You will see what I mean.”

In about ten minutes, Atsumu was walking down to the dining hall to see Osamu standing at the window with a shorter man. The unknown man had his arm wrapped around Osamu’s, his head turning as the future king opened the door to give him a grin. The man was handsome all right; narrow grayish-yellow eyes that seemed to cut into his soul and dark brown hair that had been combed to his sides. The smile however, made Atsumu’s stomach turn as his brother turned to face him, a smile on his face as he said.

“Ah, Tsumu. Good morning. May I introduce you to my fiancé and soon to be husband, Suna Rintarou.” Suna gave a bow to him, Sakusa giving him a shrug from the corner as Atsumu’s jaw drop. Suna Rintarou?! Never heard of the guy.

“Oi, Samu. Are you serious? I mean, he is good looking but still, what about Keiji?” Atsumu gawked as Osamu shrugged, “Keiji isn’t the one I love. Suna is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.” His voice sounded like it was being carried off in the wind, his dark eyes duller than usual. The smile on his face seemed so… fake.

“Hey, are you freaking kidding me? You were gushing about how cute his name was and how much you enjoyed his presence across the pass few days and now you’re marrying some random dude? What the hells gotten into you?!” Atsumu snapped as he charged forward, moving to push Suna out of the way and grab his twin by the collar. He may be a sucker at finding love, but to hell he was letting someone marry a dude he didn’t even know. He was so sure that his brother would be marrying Keiji. This had to be a stupid joke.

“I’m not kidding. Rin is the love of my life.” Even Osamu’s voice sounded dead as he said the words, Atsumu’s hands shaking as he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

“Prince Atsumu. I am sorry to have barged in like this but I have known Samu for a long time and we decided to be together at long last,” Suna’s lip curled as he gently pried Atsumu’s hands away from his fiancé, the older prince snarling as his younger brother moved to give his fiancé the most robotic kiss on the cheek as Atsumu snarled.

“Fine, if you wanna get married, so be it. But mind you, you’re making a very huge mistake! The one ya love isn’t him… its Keiji!” Atsumu snaps as he stomps out of the room, breakfast all forgotten before whirling around to snap at Sakusa, “Omi-kun, come here.” Sakusa quickly follows his prince out, Yaku closing the doors behind them as Atsumu smashes a fist into the wall hard enough to leave a dent as Sakusa mutters, “You really don’t want them to wed, do you?”

“Of course not! I don’t even know who my idiot brother is marrying! How do you expect me to throw himself away like that?” Atsumu snaps as he shivers. Damn, his brother is getting married. Osamu was getting married. Osamu was getting married to…

Someone who wasn’t Keiji.

“You promised them a wedding. Its going to take a miracle to get everything ready by sundown but I think we can do it,” Sakusa whispers just as a shadow moved in the darkness of the staircase spiraling upstairs. Sakusa didn’t say a word as he watch Keiji rushing down the corridor to one of the doors leading to the sea, his footsteps pattering against the hardwood as sobs filled the air.

Sakusa’s hand found its way to Atsumu’s shoulder, giving the prince a tight squeese as Atsumu let the first tear fall down to the ground.

This was so wrong, and he didn’t know how he was about to stop the wedding from happening.

…

Konoha watched as Keiji sobbed on the rocks, his pants soaked with sea water as he ducked his head in between his legs. This was the first time he had ever seen the merman cry and according to Kuroo and Bokuto, who were now watching their best friend cry his heart out at the impossible task of staying human sob his heart out for the few hours he had left before becoming one of Suna’s garden weeds.

How could Osamu lead him on this much only to break his heart by marrying some other random dude? Keiji hadn’t caught the name of the mystery fiancé but damn, would Konoha want to break his face in if he had the chance and power in his wings to do it.

“I had it. I had it. I’m going to go give that man a piece of my mind! I mean, how could he?! After all the shit Keiji went through for him?!” Konoha squawked as Kuroo and Bokuto hung their heads. The two mermen were at a loss as well; everyone who knew the two young lovers were. Already in the distance, fireworks were being set into the sky as celebration for the union between the prince and his fiancé, sealing Keiji’s fate to never be able to see him again.

Bokuto watched as Keiji lifted his head, his eyes rimmed red as more tears fell into the water. Each one dropped into the sea with a small splash, barely leaving a mark in the water much like their bearer. Kuroo was silent, unable to say anything that could help his friend as he cried. The only one who still felt like he could do something was Konoha so he did just that, flapping his wings as he took flight before yelling, “If you people are just gonna sit around and mope, I’m going to find lover boy and give him a piece of my mind! No one hurts Keiji and gets away with it!”

The seagull rose into the air, riding the thermals as he headed towards the ship. The festivities were in full swing, people in dresses and suits dancing to the music. Prince Atsumu was standing at the side of the ship, his eyes gazing out in the horizon as he tried not to break the champagne flute in his hand. Konoha clicked his tongue, trying his best to find the other twin when he heard a familiar voice floating from below deck.

“Eh? Why does this sound so familiar?” he wondered as he swooped down, flying towards a set of windows. Inside, a young man was combing his hair, a foxlike grin on his face as he hummed to himself. He had a large conkshell hanging from his neck on a golden string, something that was a bit odd for a man to wear. His singing was beautiful, his voice hitting all the notes right as he sang.

“What a lovely groom I’ll make. My dear, I’ll look divine, things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I’ll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine.” The groom cackles as he looks at himself in the mirror, revealing a monstrous version of himself with lionfish spines lining his spine, his eyes yellow and fangs protruding from his mouth as he laughs. Konoha could only gasp as the Sea Witch got himself ready for the wedding he had stolen from Keiji, moving to put on his suit as Konoha curses himself.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” he groans as he flies as fast as he could towards the three friends. Bokuto and Kuroo were trying to pursued Keiji to come back home with them one last time, Keiji shaking his head as he defiantly tried to stop himself from being dragged into the water when Konoha yells, “People! We have a problem here!” He dive bombs onto Kuroo’s head, sending the merman facefirst into the water. This was the only time Kuroo didn’t sputter out insults as Konoha tried to catch his breath before spitting out the details.

“That fiancé of his is the guy who stole your set of pipes! He’s that sea wtich you guys keep talking about! I mean, he has to be a sea witch considering how aweful he looked in the mirror and all that and his voice… I mean, it was your voice but I don’t even know where to start…”

“Your point is?” Kuroo grunts as Konoha flaps in his face, giving his face a good slap as he snaps, “It means that we have a wedding to crash! Before lover boy gets married to that witch, we better make sure our good friend Keiji gets hitched!” Keiji’s eyes widened as he watches the ship getting further and further from them. A

already, the sun was beginning its descent into the horizon and Suna’s voice filled his mind, reminding him of the promise that he had to keep before he was turned into a weed.

_“You must obtain the kiss from your true love on the end of the third day.”_

Keiji doesn’t think twice as he leaps into the water, trying his best to kick towards the ship as it moves further away. As he tried to move, he felt two strong bodies supporting him, Bokuto and Kuroo grinning as they began to kick their fins at full speed towards the ship.

“Who says we’re going to let you crash the wedding on your own?”


	12. How to crash a wedding by Konoha Akinori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our heroes be able to crash the wedding of the century?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying very hard to think of what to write for my Star Wars fanfic for SakuAtsu. The only thing I have going for me is them dancing in space in Atsumu's ship and thats it arghhh!!!!

Everything was going according to plan.

Just a couple of more minutes and the Seven Seas will be under his control. Suna couldn’t help but smirk as he walked down the aisle arm in arm with Osamu, the prince looking on ahead. Along the sides, he could see Prince Atsumu scowling at him, his hand almost at his belt where his sword was as though he wanted to hack off his future in-law’s head if he could help it.

Well, another problem to deal with later.

The priest began to say the words as Suna silently prayed for it to be over. Man, did humans always have to have such long ceremonies.

_“I do. I do, come on, let’s get on with it,”_ he groaned internally just as he heard a squawk from above his head, turning to see a large seagull with a large smirk on his face. Behind him were a flock of other birds, all of them dive bombing towards him as the lead seagull yelled.

“Surprise, bitches!” he yelled as he led the way, Suna barely ducking out of the way before getting impaled by beaks as chaos erupted across the deck. All around, dozens of seas creatures were making their way onto the deck, partyguests screaming as they tried to run out of the way. Atsumu was trying his best not to laugh as Sakusa tried to call for order with the ceremony, the priest dutifully continuing the ceremony until a seal decided to use him as a punching bag. The poor man was tossed onto his butt, the seal planting itself onto his face as Suna yelled, “Oh come on!”

“Hey hey hey, whats up people!” a voice yelled as a familiar face rose from the water. Keiji was soaked from head to toe but at the moment, Suna was more worried about the source of his problems being right in front of his face. He snarled as he tried to make his way towards the prince, only to be doused in water as several dolphins decided to spit into his face. The sea witch spluttered as more creatures bombarded him, trying to get him away from the merprince as he growled, “I’m going to curse you to the ends of the seas.”

“Well try and see!” a voice yelled as the seagull from earlier divebombed into his face before letting out a shrill wail into his ears. Suna nearly felt his eardrums rupture from the sound, his hand moving to snatch the bird by its neck before tightening his grip around it. The bird began to flap and choke, coughing as Suna let out a manic laugh.

“And who’s going to stop me now? A bunch of birds? I win now! I win…” before he could finish, the witch let out a yell as the bird connected its beak with his nose, biting onto it. Suna tried to get the creature off him, screaming and failing as he failed to notice the shell hanging around his throat smashing to the ground. By the time he realised it, the shell had smashed, a single golden ball of light rising into the air and into the throat of Keiji. The prince continued to vocalise as all the party guests stared in wonder, their gaze fixed on the prince just as Osamu whispered, “Keiji?”

“Osamu?” Keiji smiled, finally able to speak as the prince rushed over to him. Keiji all but collapsed in his arms as the two embraced, Atsumu and Sakusa ordering their guards to seize the witch just as Suna cackled, “You’re too late.” He continued to laugh as Keiji let out a cry, sinking to the ground as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. Osamu could only stare as his lover now sported a silvery blue tail, his fins weakly flapping against the deck as Keiji whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“I win!” Suna screamed, laughing as he transformed back into his original form. Several people screamed as he slithered over to Keiji, snatching him up before turning to blow a kiss at Osamu’s face before winking, “Nice knowing you, hotstuff.” He dove back into the water with Keiji in toll, cackling as Matsun and Makki joined him below the surface.

“Now now, let’s talk about how you’ll make a nice addition to my garden shall we?” Suna grinned just as he was met by a bolt of lightning streaking through the water. The smile on his face only widened as he saw King Triton swimming before him, his face thunderous as he saw his youngest trapped in the witch’s arms.

“Keiji, what did you do?” Triton whispered as Keiji hung his head, “I’m sorry father, I didn’t mean to but…”

“Ah, young love. Your son only wanted to be human. If you had just given him your blessing and use that pointy trident of yours to work its magic, he wouldn’t have to be dissolved to this,” Suna cackled, snapping his fingers as Keiji began to shrivel up. The prince couldn’t let out a cry as his father tried to save him, whipping out his trident to try and hit Suna who used their agreement as a shield, his cackling only increasing as the King finally realised how serious the problem is.

“You see. He signed it himself. Its all legally bound, you can’t break it! Although,” the witch smiled as he swam over to the king, his spines tingling as he gave the King a once over, “If you were to hand yourself over to me instead and sign the agreement, I will let Keiji go. So… do we have a deal, your majesty?” The old King slowly looked over at his young son, who was now so small he could fit into the palm of his hand. The former merman was now a shrivelled weed, the only thing recognisable being his eyes as Triton’s heart sank. Oh, how much Keiji reminded him of his old wife.

If only he had just listened…

Keiji wouldn’t have been hurt so much.

Triton slowly raised his trident as Suna cackles filled the sea, Keiji only able to watch as his father slowly cancelled out his name with his own before turning into a shrivelled up form of himself. The King’s crown settled around him as his trident fell to his side, kicking up sand as the King look mournfully at him.

“At last! I win!” Suna grinned as he reached for the fallen crown when a spear barely brushed his side, causing him to shout as the sons and daughters of the King surrounded him, anger in their eyes as Tooru grinned, “Now then, who said we will let you rule over the seven seas?” Kuroo stood behind them, sword in hand as the seven princes charged, all of them bearing arms as they aimed. All of them were the best spearmen and archers in the entire kingdom so if anyone could beat the witch, it was them.

“Oh will you brats just leave me be?!” Suna yelled as he waved his hand, magic surging in the water to create a tornado. Tooru and Futakuchi got blown away, their backs smashing into a nearby rock as Tobio and Koushi pushed on, the two of them taking aim as they aimed for the witch’s heart. Just as they were about to hit home, Matsun and Makki wrapped their tails around them, choking the two young princes as they tried to fight back. Suna merely sighed as he proceeded to picking up the fallen crown and trident, a smile curling on his lips as he grinned, “Now, where was I? Oh, conquering the seven seas. How could I forget.” The power surging through him was making him dizzy as he began to rise from the depths, black ink consuming him as he rose to the surface.

“Not if I can help it!” Kuroo yelled as he charged, trying to make a dent into Suna’s side as the witch reached out to grab him by the tail. The merman squirmed as he gave his tail a pinch, Kuroo letting out a yell of pain as he felt his tail getting crushed. Pain shot throughout his whole body as Suna slowly squeezed, crushing his tail until finally, he heard his bones snapping. He couldn’t even move from the pain and the fact that his tail was now broken, slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea as Suna laughed.

“Now, time to take whats rightfully mine,” he cackled gleefully as he breached the surface. With the power of the trident and his magic combined, he was now a monstrous version of himself, his tail having morphed into that of tentacles and his fangs sharper. A mad glint shone in his eyes as he breached the surface, his laughter ringing in the air until he felt something connecting with his chest, nearly making him stumble back as he saw one Miya Osamu grinning from the ship, canons at ready as he yelled, “Fire!”

…

“Hey Samu! What are you doing?!” Atsumu yelled as his brother attempted to get into a rescue boat. Osamu didn’t seem to care that he just had his wedding crashed, only the fact that his one true love was somewhere in the ocean right now fighting for his life.

“Saving Keiji! What else?!”

“You can’t hold your breath for long! They’re freaking merpeople and in case you haven’t noticed, you nearly married a witch!”

“I don’t care! I need to save him!” Osamu’s voice was steady as Atsumu sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to change his twin’s mind just as a hand clapped onto Osamu’s shoulder.

“I think we might have a better idea,” Sakusa smiled as the crew members began to pull canons onto the deck, Osamu’s eyes widening as he yelped, “You stocked up my wedding ship full of weapons?”  
  


“Hey come on! We can never be too prepared!” Atsumu groaned as Osamu gave a him a clap on the back, grinning as he said, “Let’s make some noise, shall we?” Soon all the canons were lined up right where a large sinkhole was emerging from the sea. Already he could see golden light shining from below and the beginnings of a large crown protruding the surface, Suna’s mad laughs filling the air as Osamu belatedly thought how the hell he managed to get sucked into that person’s spell.

“On my command!” he yelled as he aimed the canons, all crew members doing the same. Suna was much more monstrous than he had thought; now he looked more like the kraken than anything else like the old tales his father used to tell him. His hands shook as he took aim at the beast, his mind only focused on one thing and one thing alone.

“For Keiji. Fire!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight over loved ones begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have used Pirates of the Caribbean for reference for one of the scenes fufu. I couldn't help it man!
> 
> Also, wow! Coming to the end of this story already! One more chapter to go folks!

“Kuroo!’ Keiji yelled as he swam over to where his best friend lay. Kuroo was barely twitching, his tail completely unable to move as the prince tried to run his hand over it. Kuroo’s tail was ruined; blood seeped through it to mix with the water and the whole structure was bent out of shape. It would be a miracle if Kuroo could ever swim again at this rate. His own brothers lay scattered across the ocean floor, knocked out from their short fight with the witch as Kuroo grunted.

“Shit, I thought I was being cool there,” he murmured before shuddering, the pain from his tail finally getting to him as Keiji quickly hushed him, “Rest now. I will handle this.”

“Kuroo!’ a voice yelled as Bokuto swam towards them. The merman had been knocked back by the currents earlier trying to get to them with Suna’s power, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the state his best friend was in. He didn’t dare run his hands over the ruined tail, Kuroo grunting as Suna slowly rose to the surface.

“I’m going after him.”

“You can’t Keiji! Its too late! With Triton’s power, nothing can stop him now!”

“Oh yes I can. And I will!” Keiji snapped as he snatched up one of his brother’s fallen spears and swam upwards, kicking his fins as fast as he could when he felt two tails grabbing onto his throat. He gasped as Makki and Matsun tried to drag him downwards, the two eels desperate to make sure their master wasn’t interrupted as Makki crooned, “Oh, do you think we will let you ruin our master’s plan?”

“Agreed, Makki. Let’s make sure this little prince stays out of his way,” Matsun smirked just as he let out a wail, a large hand wrapping around his tail as Bokuto roared, “The hell I will let you ruin things further!” He snatched the two eels, smashing their heads together before tying them into a knot over and over until they couldn’t move. The two eels could barely move as he let them sink to the bottom of the sea, Keiji quickly catching his breath as he heard canon fire going off in the surface.

“Come on, let’s go save your love!”

…

“Oh man I’m going to throw up,” Sakusa groaned as he grabbed onto the side of the ship. Now with Suna being a large monster, a full on naval battle was in hand. Crew members ran back and forth trying to fight the beast as party goers coward below deck, wondering what they had signed up for instead of the wedding of the century. Osamu was busy shouting orders for the men to make fire, his voice steady over the continuous canon fire as a hand grabbed onto Sakusa’s arm.

“Hey Omi! Get below deck where it is safe!” Atsumu snapped as Sakusa slapped his hand away, “The hell I am leaving you two! I am the royal advisor and that means I am sticking with you until the end!” Even if this situation could end up with them sinking to the bottom of the sea, there was no way he would let the twins go off on their own.

He was never going to let Atsumu out of his sight after what happened with their father.

It had been a routine sailing trip to a neighbouring country. His own father hadn’t gone with Atsumu’s father on that fateful day, only for the King to lose his life in the process because Sakusa’s father got seasick too easily. Ever since that day, the older Sakusa had blamed himself for robbing the kingdom of its ruler and that ended up being the way he slowly shrivelled away and died of grief and guilt. Sakusa never wanted that to happen to any of the twins, especially with how much of a burden Atsumu had on his shoulders at such a young age when his father died.

On the day his father was finally laid to rest, Sakusa had stood by Atsumu’s side, the young prince’s sobs finally ceasing as he felt a finger poke into his hand. Sakusa hated skin contact but for some reason, the most obnoxious person on the planet was able to touch him without annoying him to death.

“Hey, Omi-kun. You won’t ever leave me right?” Atsumu had whispered as Sakusa gently took his hand, giving it a light squeese as the king’s casket was lowered into the ground.

“Never.”

Back in the present, Atsumu reached out to grab Sakusa’s hand, his eyes staring straight in his face as he yelled over the waves, “You remember the promise you made to me when my father died of never leaving my side ever again?”

“Yes!”

“Alright! Good! Since we might die here today, I just want to make it loud and clear for you. Omi-kun, I love you and if we do survive this mess of a wedding, marry me alright!” Sakusa thought he was mishearing as the sound of canonfire and waves crashing onto the sides of the ship continued to assault his ears, his jaw dropping as he yelled, “What did you say? I think I heard wrong?”

“I said. Marry! Me! Sakusa! Kiyoomi! Heck, we can even get married now!” Atsumu yelled as a wave of water splashed over them. Sakusa tripped as he collided with the side of the ship, pain running up his side as he nearly fell overboard. A single arm wrapped around his before pulling him against his chest, Sakusa’s lips meeting Atsumu’s as the prince growled, “Don’t kill me for this.”

Both of them continued to kiss as the fight ensured around them, waves and rain raining over their heads as the two lovers held onto each other. This was the first time Sakusa ever kissed someone and for some reason, it felt really good.

“Oi you two! We are at a war here!” Osamu yelled as the two quickly broke apart. Sakusa tried to hide the blush in his cheeks as Atsumu did the same, Osamu groaning when he saw several ships rising from the depths, surrounding the sea witch as he chanted some spells into the sky.

“Wait, I have an idea,’ he smirked as he leaped into the water, swimming towards one of the ghost ships as Atsumu yelled, “Don’t die dammit!” His voice was drowned by the waves as he watched his younger brother becoming a small speck in the darkness before being swallowed whole, the only thing Atsumu could do now was pray.

…

No matter how much he tried to hack away at his tentacles, nothing seemed to faze Suna. Keiji was getting tired and stressed from how things were going, his attempts to stop him from killing his loved one not stopping as Bokuto tried to slice at the tentacles.

“Shit! If we could just get rid of one of these damn things!” Bokuto yelled as the tentacle smacked him in the gut, sending him tumbling through the water as Keiji felt a hand grabbing onto him. The prince struggled as Suna dragged him up to the surface, an annoyed smile dancing on his lips as he sighed, “Maybe I should have killed you first since you’re annoying me to death.” He chanted a spell as ships rose from the depth, creating a whirlpool as Keiji tried to struggle.

“You’re not getting away with this.”

“Oh really? You’re the one who got everyone into this mess in the first place! Your father is now nothing but a weed and your brothers injured, maybe even dead. Your best friend will never swim again. How does it feel to be the bane of everyone’s existence eh?” Suna roared as the ships began to circle them, creating a ghostly holo around them as Suna began to squeese. Keiji could feel his bones being strained, thinking of how Kuroo must have felt when his tail as mangled as Suna smirked.

“Your stupid father blamed me for being the cause of your mother’s death, that I didn’t set up enough barriers to prevent her from getting run over by a ship! As if I am a babysitter! I am the sea witch and I will rule the ocean according to my whim.” He dangled Keiji by his tail, hanging him over the whirlpool as he slowly released his grip.

“When I am done with this, maybe I might keep you as a pet. I always wanted a pretty prince as my own,” he grinned just as Keiji saw a familiar mop of badly dyed grey hair approaching them. The prince couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Suna glared, wondering what was so funny as Keiji grinned, “You lose.”

Suna turned to see Osamu’s ship ramming into him straight in the chest. The sea witch let out a cry as black blood began to ooze from the wound, his hand flying to where he had been stabbed to realise that it had gone through his chest. As he felt his power draining from him, he raised his hand one last time to smash into the ship Osamu was on, sending the prince tumbling into the water before he sank into the depths of the ocean with it. Keiji wriggled out of his grasp, leaping into the water to where Osamu was sinking. He quickly grabbed onto his body and tugged him upwards towards the surface, praying that he wasn’t too late as the seas finally calmed around them.

…

King Triton let out a sigh as he watched his youngest son perched on the rocks, watching as Osamu slowly breathed in and out on the beach. The King felt his heart ache as he saw the look in his son’s eyes, longing for the lover he could never have because he was born different.

Many years ago, he too had the same expression in his eyes.

“My King, are you alright?” Kuroo asked as the merman swam towards him. Luckily for him, Triton was able to fix his tail and even though it hurt to move it, the merman was able to swim at the very least which was a miracle. He turned to see his best friend gazing sadly at Osamu, the sun slowly shining above their heads as the dark clouds began to disperse.

“They truly love each other, do they?” Triton whispered as Kuroo felt his heart stutter.

“I am no love expert, but I think they are.”

“Oh yes. I still can’t believe my young Keiji has finally found the one he loves.”

“Me too.”

“Which is why… I am going to miss him so much.”

Kuroo could only stare as the King lowered his trident into the water, gold seeping towards where Keiji was. The prince didn’t notice at first as golden light began to bathe him, only realising at the last minute as he saw the gift of his father’s blessing. Triton smiled as he watched his son rush towards Osamu, now awake as he crashed into his arms, the prince laughing and carrying him through the air before giving him a peck on the lips.

“Now then, don’t we have a wedding to prepare for?” Triton smiles as Kuroo grins before bowing before his King, “Amazing weddings are my middle name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Suna. I feel bad for killing him off arghhhh!!! My fangirl heart is torn! Here I am writing about OsaAka and in another I'm doing OsaSuna and I'm like gahhh! Man make up your mind on who to ship!


	14. Part of your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weddings of the century take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're finally at the last chapter! Dont we all just love happy endings?
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking to this story! It has been a blast to write and now I can finally tick off one of the things off my bucket list fufu.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the final chapter to Part of Your World!

Fireworks shot into the sky as cheers rang across the ship. On this day, the twin princes of Inarizaki had finally tied the knot after a long time of searching for their beloveds, their precious lovers now finally able to stand by their sides.

King Triton had sobbed throughout the entire event whilst the twins mother groaned at how she was going to have to deal with four Miyas now instead of two. Tooru and Koushi were sobbing at how their baby brother got hitched first while Kenji and Tobio were given the task in making sure they didn’t expand the ocean with their tears.

Atsumu was grinning widely as a blushing Sakusa, now a Miya tried to run away from getting photographed only to be caked in the face by a laughing Osamu. Keiji was standing nearby sipping champagne as he conversed with his fellow merfolk who had come along to the celebrations. The merpeople did their wedding justice by having Kuroo perform a full scale concert of “Under the Sea” after the ceremony was over.

“Congratulations on becoming a Miya!” Bokuto grinned as he clapped Keiji on the back. The former prince laughed as he gave his best friend a hug, trying his best not to get his suit wet only for Kuroo to throw some water on top of him with a flick of his tail. Keiji spluttered as the advisor cackled with hyena glee as someone came up behind them, catlike eyes staring into Kuroo’s as the advisor finally stopped laughing.

“Is this the best friend you were taking about? He’s noisy,” the boy muttered as Kuroo’s jaw dropped. Pudding hair, small build.

Shit, he was in love.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, advisor to the great King Triton! Marry me!” Kuroo yelped as the boy immediately said, “No. I don’t want to swim with the fishes.”

“Come on!” Kuroo whined as Bokuto laughed, Keiji trying to stop himself from laughing as a small blonde girl came up behind the two. This time it was Bokuto’s turn to shut up, the girl squeaking as Keiji introduced them to his oldest friends. Bokuto was getting redder by the minute, the girl included as Keiji finally revealed the girl’s name; Yachi Hitoki from the Kingdom of Karasuno.

“I always wanted to know more about merfolk! I have been studying the legends for years and to think I can see some up close, I couldn’t be more happy!” Yachi squeaked as Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows, “How about I show you some personal experience?”

That earned him a tug in the ear by Keiji while Kenma doused the merman with champagne, causing him to cough as Yachi turned a bright red. The noble slowly felt herself losing consciousness as she short circuited, Kenma quickly coming to her rescue as Kuroo and Bokuto tried to fight it out on who deserved to be with who.

Keiji lef this bickering friends to move to the other side of the ship where his family was waiting. Tooru and Koushi had finally stopped crying, the two of them moving to give their youngest sibling a hug before Kenji nearly wrung his neck from hugging. Tobio silently gave his brother the one and only hug he had ever given anyone his entire life, nearly spluttering when he saw a ball of orange bouncing on the deck, his face going red when Keiji introduced him as the Prince of Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou.

“I don’t want more of my children to leave me! Who is going to take care of me when I grow old?” Triton wailed as Keiji laughed, moving to give his father a hug. Even though he was now human, he had promised to visit once in a while since it wasn’t impossible for Triton to give him back his tail.

“I love you Father. I promise I will visit.’  
  


“You better. Once everyone is married off, I’m going to be all alone! Well, I still have Kenji so that’s ok,” the king sniffed as his son groaned, “Come on father! Have faith in me!” Keiji smiled as he gave his father one last hug, not caring that his suit was now soaked through as his husband came up from behind hi, giving a bow to his new father in law as the King gave him a grin.

“If you ever make my Keiji cry, I swear you won’t just have the Seven Seas to worry about,” he said as Osamu nodded, “I will Father.”

“Don’t call me Father! I’m not ready to have an in-law yet!” the King sputtered as the two laughed, Osamu moving to wrap his hands around Keiji as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. The King seemed to groan about how he had just lost his youngest before making way for the ship to pass through, the sun slowly setting on the horizon as the humans began their journey home.

As they sailed into the horizon, Keiji could only smile as the love of his life wrapped his arms around him, sending warmth through him as they sailed.

At long last, he was finally part of his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they are married yay! OsaAka and SakuAtsu rule the world! Hope you guys enjoyed this wild ride! And of course I had to make sure some of the boys were happy; I totally ship BokuYachi so bad ahhh!!!! And we need our two crows to be together two as well as our two beloved cats.
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
